


Bad 4U

by flowerscarsandcandy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Angst, Beagle Line + Kai are such shits to Suho, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Female Lu Han, Female Wu Yi Fan | Kris, I Don't Even Know, Krisho are the main pairing, Lots of time skips, M/M, Mild Language, Slight torture, Violence, everyone is either a savage or lil shit to Krisho, except Chansoo which is like even more minor, it's more about character development, mafia!au, the others are minor, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerscarsandcandy/pseuds/flowerscarsandcandy
Summary: Just another day for the Exo gang.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Uploading since it got deleted the first time. Crossposted from AFF.  
> Inspired by Shinhwa's 'Bad 4 U' and 'Wild Eyes.'  
> [Based on this amazing fanart!](http://besternatexo.tumblr.com/tagged/Exo-Mafia-Au)

_“Kill them.”_

She woke up in a panic, only to find an empty spot next to her. Running her fingers through her long, platinum blond hair, she was beginning to think if she really heard those words. She scanned the dark room and her gaze landed on the ice moon that glistened up the midnight sky, slowly becoming hypnotized with the rock before her ears pricked up at the sound of muffled voices. Curiosity got the better of her.  

Wrapping the cold, satin sheets around her naked frame, she crouched towards the door, ear pressed against the hard wood.

“Suho, think clearly again, they aren’t to be messed with-“

_Suho._

Kim Suho - the very gentlemen that swept her off her feet from the high class bar, with his soft, innocent features that contrasted her sharp, contoured ones and deep brown hues highlighted his silky hair, his witty intellect that lead them to a smooth conversation and his deep chocolate eyes that held many mysteries, waiting to be solved but it was his smile that left her melting. As soon he exposed those pearly whites, saw the crinkles around his eyes, she was gone.

 All it took was one angelic smile to get her to go home with him.  

However, he was far from innocent, he was the exact opposite. He was the type of guy that parents warned their daughters about, the dangerous delinquents that had the bad boy charm to get anyone wrapped up.

Too bad, she was one that wrapped her thin legs around his lean waist as he backed her against the wall as he attacked her creamy neck with his plush lips. He gently placed her on the bed as he continued his full exploration of her slim body, inching closer to the heat between her legs. She didn’t know if she shivered at her over-heightened senses, the pleasure stimulating her growing arousal or his dominance that was shown through his intense kisses and rhythm as he pounded mercilessly into her as she writhed under his ripped body, dragging her nails harshly down his muscular back in response, unravelling into a moaning mess. It was a night of lustful passion, multiple climaxes and spontaneous sparks but it was also a night of unspoken secrets.

She was about to uncover one.

“I don’t care! Complete the fucking deal tomorrow and then shoot their brains- blow up the entire warehouse for all I care! That should teach that moronic leader of theirs that Exo don’t piss around either! Take Chen and Chanyeol with you.”

“But boss-“

“Xiumin. That is final.”

She slammed her hand around her mouth to cover the incoming gasp. She was unable to think coherently with the piece of news she eavesdropped on.

 Exo. One of the biggest gangs lurking in streets of Seoul and she just totally had mind-blowing sex with their leader.

 Just my luck, she internally groaned, calming herself down to stop any irrational actions. She searched for her clothes that were tossed on the opposite side of the room. She silently ran to pick it up and only to realise after clothing herself that her dress was ripped at the front and side, exposing more of her pale skin than intended.

“Shit, could it get any worse?” She mumbled to herself, racking through the cogs of her mind of what she should do before he came back, expecting her to still be asleep. Her clouded eyes landed at the rack by the window and impulse took over.  She grabbed one of the jackets in a hurry, threw her heels and bag out the window after quietly opening it when she heard the voices still talking. As long as he was occupied, she still had a chance to escape.

Before jumping out, she noticed the mirror next to her escape route. She couldn’t resist taking a look before widening her eyes at the sight. Her hair was dishevelled, her makeup was smudged especially her lipstick that was all around her mouth. Although she looked like a complete train wreck and thought how on earth she just slept with a drool worthy dude, it was the trail of bruises from her jaw, down her neck, across her jutted collar bones until her bony shoulders that caught her attention. The hickeys bloomed a bright scarlet, a stark contrast to her fair skin as they decorated her upper body, she was sure there were more scattering her body as she let out a ghost of a smirk, remembering the way the sexy leader’s hot mouth and sharp teeth grazed, harshly sucked and pulled at her skin during their heated session.

She snapped out of her trance, slipped on the leather jacket and hurriedly sneaked out of the window, grabbed her heels in one hand and her bag in the other before getting as far as she could from the household. She really wished now that she’d accepted her cousin’s offer to take up wushu class before.

Although, she was relieved to have made it out alive, she wished that they could have met under different circumstances since there was an instant connection made between her awkward self and the confident male, it even made her wonder if they could’ve had a chance.

Little did she know, someone secretly watched her make her escapade from the room.

Suho watched her run out of sight as she turned across the corner; he exhaled one last puff of smoke before stubbing his cigarette in the ash tray on the window ledge, he let out a wistful chuckle when as he thought fondly about the tall goddess that somehow left a lasting impression on him with her cold eyes, gummy smile and her long, lean legs. He wasn’t going to let it end here- in fact, it was just the beginning.

“Until next time, Kristina Wu.”

 

 

Xiumin slid out his final card on the worn table- a full house, making him one step closer to winning. He sighed, waiting impatiently for his opposition to call their bet. He wore a bored expression in his porcelain face, keeping the urge to roll his eyes at the absurdity of the situation: poker to win their side of the deal in a dingy, dim warehouse. He should be dealing, making tough negotiations with the latest drug cartels or weaponry from their alliances, working on compromises in their favour and then, going home to his wife. He was Exo’s dealer, not their poker- playing pony despite him being of their best poker players, according to their conman.

Finally, the other man made a move and smirked as he laid out his cards-it was a straight flush. Xiumin’s demeanour cracked a little at the sight, if everyone else folded, it meant he would go home with no deal and it would be his ass that would need to pay. Even at the sight of the other gang celebrating the almost- win, he kept his calm.

“Umm, sorry to the cut the party short, but I have to make a call,” a smooth voice called out next to him. They stopped and stared at the only person that hasn’t folded. Xiumin turned to his right and his demeanour was now completely shattered.

It was Baekhyun, Exo’s infamous conman. The beagle-like character smiled a Chesire grin, looking at the frowning opposition and his cards. The man had got them trapped in many sticky situations before (only if his charm wore off, the younger argued) and this was another one of them unfortunately. He was the one that suggested this stupid game in the first place.

“Baekhyun, what the hell are you doing?” Xiumin asked, stopping the hand from throwing the cards.

“Relax, I’ve got this in bag,” Baekhyun winked, grin getting wider.

“All the other rounds you’ve folded-“

The cards were thrown, there was silence. Xiumin’s eyes widened at the table before looking to his right again.

_Four different aces and a joker- a five of a kind._

Baekhyun leant back in his chair, enjoying the smug grin being wiped off the other gangster. That’s what he gets for being a cocky shit he thought internally. He smiled sweetly at his colleague before speaking:

“I guess we won, time to hold your end of the bargain.” Baekhyun smirked, cocking his gun towards them.

The stunned men backed away to retrieve the goods. Once their backs were turned, Xiumin grabbed Baekhyun by the collar, looking outraged by his stunt.

“You were bluffing all this time?” He whispered sternly, his expression demanding answers.

 _“Semi-_ bluffing actually, you must admit that their ugly mugs were worth it,” Baekhyun snickered; he held out his fist towards Xiumin, looking expectant.

Xiumin was in disbelief.

Baekhyun single-handedly managed to outwit them all, even when they were all eagle-eyed in this betting game. Only Byun Baekhyun could pull off a stunt like that, especially if their lives and goods were at stake- Suho would’ve skinned him alive of they lost this negotiation. He let out a startled chuckle before slapping the other’s delicate hand away.

“If Chen knew that you were playing poker again,” Xiumin sighed, shaking his head.

“OMG, don’t tell Jongdae, please! In fact, don’t tell anyone. You owe me, Kim!” Baekhyun pouted, dreading the wrath of their leader and members if they found this out. He kept whining and hitting the laughing male on the arm until he surrendered, claiming his secret was safe with him.

They came back, this time, with the promised goods. Xiumin’s cat-like eyes glistened in ecstatic relief, staring are the three briefcases stuffed with the blanket of pure cocaine. The fine powder was there, waiting for their hands to touch it.

“Holy shit, we’d be balling with the amount of profit you’d make just selling this shit. Where do you find these drugs cartels?” Baekhyun murmured audibly, causing Xiumin to smirk.

He really did it this time, he thought. Suho better give him a raise, finding untouched rock like the drugs laid in front of him is not an easy job, especially when other gang’s leader was unwilling to cooperate and bombed one of their warehouses last time.

“Thank you gentlemen, it was a pleasure doing business. Send my regards to your boss.” Xiumin stated, grabbing the briefcases in each hand before walking away. Baekhyun mock saluted them before taking the remaining bag until the man slammed his hand, preventing him from taking it.

Baekhyun looked at the sore loser quizzically. The man grinned evilly, cocking his gun out and pointing it at the confused man’s forehead. The dealer was stopped in his tracks as more hitmen came out of the shadows, cornering him to other brunette. The ringleader stepped to look at Xiumin, dead in the eye, before opening his mouth.

“Sorry but we can’t let you go. Try harder before conning us into a drug deal- is this really all your pathetic leader can offer? We ruined your blood money profits last time by smashing your warehouse last time, killed dozens of guards in fact, we blew up the-“

 A loud explosion occurred behind them; the wall shattered as flames took over, spreading around the damage like a ring; bricks were hurled towards them, killing some instantly as it crashed into their skulls as they fell limp. If it wasn’t the bricks, the impact sent some of the guys onto the floor and into the boxes by the side.

“Hell yeah! This was fucking awesome! Kyungsoo should make more of his arson bombs, did you see the effect of it Chen? Did you? Did you?” A tall person chattered hyperactively as he clumsily strutted in, waving his arms about, wearing pained shock faces as he imitated the fallen.

“Fuck’s sake Chanyeol, you blew them up at the wrong time! Forget Suho, Kyungsoo's going to kill you- oh look, now the plan is fucked. Thanks a bunch-“A man of smaller stature climbing in, slapping his partner in the arm with his gun.

“What the fuck guys? Park Chanyeol, when I said to blow them up, I meant pouring petrol and lighting it up after we killed them- you know, the old fashioned way? Chen, you had one job, keep Chanyeol away from the bombs!” Xiumin scolded them both, pinching his forehead in exasperation at his member’s foolishness.

“Why are you shouting at me? It wasn’t even me who messed up, I didn’t fucking know he brought them along! Blame Kyungsoo for making them mini-size-“Chen complained, outraged with the sudden accusation.

“Oi, leave Kyungsoo out of this, just because you don’t possess his intell-“

“Hush it Park! We all know you are shoving your dinky dick up his uptight asshole and don’t get me started on you, Kim, for letting Baekhyun play poker. _Again!”_ Chen shut him down, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun disappointedly.

“Hey! Thanks to my poker suggestion, we actually got the crack; I’d like to see you come up with something better!” Baekhyun spoke up, going up to the black- haired man.

They all shouted at once, all forgetting that they were on a dangerous mission, also missing the sight of the few men getting up and gathering their weapons.

“God, just shut up all of you! Why do all of you complain so fucking much? Seems like your little ambush failed. It’s our turn now,” The ringleader cut them off as he got up, creeping up to Xiumin and placing the tip of his gun onto the elder’s nape. Xiumin rolled his eyes exhaustively; he was done with people giving him orders.

It was his turn now.

“Too late,” Xiumin said.

Turning around swiftly, Xiumin punched the guy, clamped his hand into his hair and slammed him into the nearest wall, pinning him against the coldness with his forearm.

“It wasn’t a smart move, blowing up our stock. You should’ve told you leader to not mess with us. Now I’m pissed and your life has to pay for it. I’ll send my regards to him with the remains of your dead body.” Xiumin seethed, repeatedly hitting his head against the side.

The loud thudding eventually got too much; the sound of the bone being split open was crystal clear to his ears. Large amounts of blood poured down the now deformed face, staining his hand that wouldn’t let go. Eventually, he stopped and let go, watching the lifeless corpse slid down grey wall, a trail of red left behind as he looked away at disgust.

He saw the others finish up with their fights.

Chen was obviously the most skilled fighter, slamming them in the chest with his booted foot, knocking them like dominoes to the ground with sheer brutality; he whipped the gun through the air and shot the guy running towards Baekhyun. Few seconds later, Baekhyun and Chen were together, their backs against one another as a shooting spree happening. 

He then, spotted a broken glass shard, lying by his feet.

From his peripheral vision, he saw a hitman charging forward; he whirled around, gripping the broken shard he found on the floor in his right hand. He dove at him, but Chen attached the piece to his chest, twisting the weapon deeply as he watched the guy contort his face in sheer pain as he gasped for air before finishing him completely. Swinging around, he caught another in the chest with his foot just as Baekhyun had done at the same time. He went down on one knee, and he lurched forward, jabbing the loaded gun into his stomach and he recoiled to the ground from the impact.

Xiumin whipped out his own gun and shot a bullet deep into the back of the guard closest to Chen. Chen smiled gratefully before he knocked aside one of the others, pummelling his side with his gun, sending him towards the window. 

They heard a manic laughter and they turned their gaze to find a trigger-happy Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol had two other men cornered, fighting rather gleefully with his trusty baseball bat. He was very attached to his worn bat despite Suho’s protests of buying him a new one but the silver-haired man stubbornly refused.

He pummelled them cruelly with the solid bat, as they doubled over in agony but it didn’t stop him. Their cries of surrender went in vain as the metal connected with the tissue and bone, making a crisp sound of shattering ribs. They arched in pain before death finally took over them.

Xiumin saw this and grinned, even though it was sort of twisted despite him freaking out at the amount of dirt and blood surrounding him. He had a lot of cleaning up to do in he wanted his wife to let him back in the house, he couldn’t afford to piss her off. _Again._

  
_All this for some snow worth millions,_ he wistfully sighed, scrunching up his nose in distaste as the he examined the room. Bodies were unrecognisable, some deformed as limbs hung in awkward positions and bones were sticking out as it pierced through the skin. It was quite a horrid sight for a clean freak like him. He grabbed the cases and ushered them out, trying to get as far as possible, helping a lightly injured Baekhyun walk, from the pungent metallic smell of blood as it mixed with the sharp aroma of the petrol that Chanyeol and Chen were carelessly splashing everywhere.

  
Chanyeol carried on groaning about how he wasted effort throwing fuel around when he could finish it with his firebombs before all three whacked him simultaneously on his arms, claiming his bombs were a bad idea and he was banned from bringing them to future missions. He pouted like a kicked puppy, letting out soft whines as he ignited the flame and setting the building alight. His sadness was soon replaced by unadulterated glee as he saw the orange flames swallow the warehouse up and the death that it contained. He let out a childish squeal, clapping his hands like a seal asking for food.

  
“This is better than the time Suho got angry at all of us and burned all our bonuses in a bonfire. _Burn baby burn!”_ The arsonist bellowed into the night sky, raising his arms in excitement. The others could only chuckle in fondness for the younger’s antics.

 

 

“Never again! I will personally murder you if you let me sort out one of your enmities. The other three have gone to Yixing and he is not happy! Leave the rest of us out of your personal vendettas against other gang leaders!” The blond screamed, slamming the briefcases onto the leader’s mahogany table, purposely leaving scratches against the expensive wood.

The brunette leader swung around in his chair, raising his eyebrow at the elder’s outcry before cracking a blinding smile at seeing his prize. He made his way around and hugged Xiumin tightly, nuzzling his head in his neck.

“Thank you, hyung. I’m sorry that it came to this but I’m glad that all of you made it out alive,” Suho whispered, letting his authoritative persona down. He really did not expect it to get that bad and as cruel as he was, he did genuinely care for his friends and colleagues.

Xiumin could only sigh as he reciprocated his friend’s display of affection.

“By the way, Luhua called, she’s expecting you home.” Suho stated. Xiumin’s face paled, he really couldn’t go home like this, all battered and bloodied, especially to his neat freak of a wife- not when his own OCD was slowly kicking in.

"Don’t worry, I sorted it all out and talked to her, in fact, she’s sorry for taking her anger out on you and she’s more than willing to make it up to you. ” Suho said, winking slyly at the other before walking out of his office to check upon the others, leaving the latter to take in his words.

 

“Oh look, if it isn’t our caring guardian of the galaxy rewarding us with his presence,” Chen drawled out when he saw who walked in.

“Save it, I already got the lecture from and Xiumin and Luhua,” Suho muttered, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“At least they have our backs and didn’t throw us at the deep end unlike you. Oh Luhua, bless that woman, ” Baekhyun joined in the teasing, encircling his arms around Chen as he huddled closer towards the black-haired man.

“Excuse me, but whose idea was it to play poker- in an important deal worth millions? Didn’t the last mission teach you that your life isn’t a game to gamble with? What if you got shot like last time but this time, died as well?” Suho bit back, wondering why he bothered with these two.

Baekhyun went silent after that, shrinking behind his partner as his grip tightened. Suho’s expression softened as he stood straight up again, rubbing his face with both hands. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up before exhaling deeply. He was too young for all this shit that they all had to go through, his mind was everywhere today.

_It’s all her fault._

“At least you’re okay now, both of you go get some rest now. Chen, the latest order of the revolvers and sniper rifles are arriving tomorrow night, I need you and Xiumin to go and check them.” Suho said, making his way to the door.

“The semi- automatic pistols?”

“That too.”

“Smith and Wesson?”

“Would I go for any other for my favourite vanguard?”

“You mean your _only_ vanguard, Grandpa. I got it, tomorrow night.” Chen narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the leader. Suho left, flipping him off as he shut the door to give them privacy.

“Baekhyun-“Chen began but the other cut him off.

“Can we not talk about this tonight? I get it. It was a mistake, I should’ve never suggested that stupid game but they were not ready to give up that stupid narcotic and Xiumin hyung was going to lose his shit and it would’ve turned into a pillage and he’d finished them all, Mortal Kombat style, before you and Chanyeol would even have a chance-“

Chen kissed him. _Hard._

Baekhyun was stunned as he froze, not sure what to do since Chen’s warm mouth was slotting itself against his own mouth. He closed his eyes and embraced the fluttering feelings occurring in his stomach as he pulled the vanguard closer against him. He traced his arms teasingly as Chen pushed his back onto the bed. Chen forced him to grant entrance to his hot cavern, taking his sweet time to explore every inch of with his tongue. He smiled slightly when he heard Baekhyun growl, pressing him down for that needed friction. He pulled apart, his eyes shine in amusement at Baekhyun’s wail at the sudden distance.

“I thought we weren’t talking about this?” Chen joked, giving the puppy-eyed man soft kitten licks across his jawline before making his way down his delicately arched neck.

“Shut up and finish what you started. Don’t test my patience, Jongdae,” Baekhyun pushed the other off him before straddling him, ripping the white shirt off Chen.

“Or what? You’ll con me into giving you all my money? Sweetheart, you already have my heart, what more can I give?” Chen pressed on, smiling fondly as he gazed lovingly into his lover’s rich brown eyes. Baekhyun groaned as he moved to work his magic, unlocking the other’s belt.

“You need to stop hanging out with Kai so much, his cheesiness is rubbing onto you,” Baekhyun fake gagged before laughing softly. He gave a light peck as he traced the outline of Chen’s abs with his thin fingers, letting out a smirk when he felt the other shudder to his touch. He slid down, taking the male’s pants along before throwing them away carelessly.

“Join me in the shower and I’ll woo you even more with my extensive cheesy lines I learnt from The Seducer himself,” Chen picked him up, legs automatically wrapped against his waist, walking towards the bathroom.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

And so Chen did.

 

After making sure that Chanyeol was okay, he whipped out his phone and called his most trusted hacker and favourite person at the moment. He let out a puff of smoke before dropping the cigarette and squashing it with his shoe as he heard the dialling go through. Suddenly, he heard a distant crash before anyone spoke.

“Hello?” A worried tone was heard on the other side of the phone, making Suho concerned.

“Sehun? What on earth is-“

“Suho hyung! Just give me a second.”

He heard a thud, assuming that the boy dropped his phone before continuing whatever he was doing before. He heard another crash before someone gargling in pain.

“Yeah, I’m back. What’s up?” Sehun’s voice came out strained, keeping his headset on as he struggled out of the head lock before running towards his computer. The stupid assassin just didn’t understand that Sehun was as slippery as a snake, he just kept escaping from the bastard’s grip.

“Umm, is everything okay?” Suho’s voice rang with slight fright; it was sweet to the blonde about how much his boss cared for him.

“Yeah, just another idiot trying to kill me after his little exposé to his girlfriend, I don’t know where these pretty ladies are finding such douches when they could have me,” Sehun grunted as he tried to stop the man from strangling him. He connected his knee to the bulky man’s groin and watched him recoil away. Instinctively, he grabbed a cable and wrapped it messily around the neck.

Sehun pulled roughly, squeezing the airway, watching him choke as he tried to pull the tight cord around. Sehun snorted at the lame struggle as he witness the colour of the face change from red to purple to blue. He was wheezing for air, banging his hands on the ground in surrender, writhing and struggling from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

“Anyways, I was wondering if you managed to do what I asked,” Suho ignored the weak cries for help and Sehun’s vain attempts to coax the poor victim to relax to make it a peaceful escape. He was getting rather irritated that the hacker was prolonging this longer than needed; he might need to tighten the security to the safe house.

“Yeah, don’t worry. The deed is done.”  Sehun reported back, giving the wire one strong tug, snapping the burly guy’s neck. He sighed in relief as he saw the body stop and the neck fall limp as he let go the wire. He readjusted his headset before going back to his laptop.

“Anytime now would be nice.” He heard Suho complain, hearing the annoyance laced in his words. Sehun smiled smugly, pondering if he should keep leading him on but decided against it since he did not want to be in his hyung’s bad books, favourite person or not, Suho was a force to be reckoned with.

“I don’t see what the big deal about this lady is…” Sehun trailed away, eyes widening in shock as he brought the profile up. “Oh, I stand corrected.”

“What? Spit it out boy!” Suho pinched the bridge of nose, feeling a headache coming from all these dramatic pauses that Sehun loved doing.

“Kristina Wu, heiress to Wu Corps and full time party animal. It says here she’s about to inherit all that soon despite her strained relationship with Papa Wu - wait, how did she end up in your sheets? Kidnap for ransom? Supplied drugs at some party she was at? Did you pay her to? Are you helping her daddy issues by being Daddy?”

“What? No! Shut your trap and get your head out of your filthy ass, Oh Sehun! And before you ask, no, I met her at a bar and I don’t know- there is just something about her- you wouldn’t understand. She just intrigues me.” Suho explained defensively, leaning his forehead against the wall, inviting the cool feeling against his burning forehead.

“Geez, I was kidding old man. She has definitely gotten under your skin if you’re acting this irrational. Well, it says here that she’s at the White Noise club with her model cousin-damn Suho, how did you know these chicks?” Sehun felt his heart race at the next profile.

“Address, Sehun?”

“Her cousin, Huang Zitao, is hot. I saw her in one of Luhua’s shows and it was love at first sight. Check out the kitty eyes and that strong jaw and the hair, she totally pulls off being a redhead. But the skin, it’s glowing and wow, she knows wushu, what a badass-“

“Hate to break your sexual fantasy but the bloody address?” Suho had to interrupt the boy again; he wanted to kill himself at the fact that Sehun’s attention span was the same of a goldfish.

“I want something in return.”

How was this selfish bastard his favourite again? Oh yeah, Xiumin didn’t always listen to him, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chen always sassed him back, Yixing was always complaining , Kai was an asshole and Kyungsoo was just plain scary.

_That’s why._

“Christ’s sake, you can go to bloody club as well, I’ll convince Kai to let you meet the girl of your pubescent wet dreams. I’ll even kidnap her for your perverted self,” Suho compromised, pulling the strands of his hair as he let out a scream of frustration.  He was ready to punch the hacker through the phone.

“I’ve sent it. Just for that snarky comment, I’ll let you know that Kyungsoo hyung was always my favourite. He always treats me nicely.” Sehun huffed childishly before hanging up.

“Brat.”

 

 

“Wow Kris, you really did it this time, but why the Gucci jacket?” Tao said, taking a sip of her cocktail after her cousin told her about her one night stand before whipping out her phone.

“Seriously, Tao? I’m having a crisis here and that’s all you can say?” Kristina deadpanned; internally wary of the packed club’s surrounding in case anyone heard.

“What do you want me to say? It’s going to be okay? Uncle Wu is going to splash the cash on him and he’ll leave you alone? Fuck’s sake, you stole his jacket.“ Tao rolled her eyes as she went on to take a bomb ass selfie of herself.

“Okay! I fucked up but it’s not like I’m ever going to see him again. Like what are the possibilities that I’ll… Whoa,” Kristina interrupted her unhelpful relative, running her hand over her ponytail before gasping in surprise.

At the entrance, two very good-looking guys caught her attention. The tall, tanned one with the pink hair and the face of Adonis smirked at the duo before whispering to the other tall, droopy-eyed one. Tao’s face lit up in amusement at the sudden turn of events, sipping away her drink as the other two sauntered to their table.

“What are two shining jewels like yourselves doing alone in a lively club like this?” The sun-kissed male smiled widely, winking at the slightly blushing Kristina.

“Either you pay for a drink or she is unavailable to currently answer.” Tao demanded, waving her empty glass at the pink- haired man, wiping the smirk off his face. He raised an eyebrow at the Chinese model then, simply shrugged before making his way to the bar.

“And you might be?” Tao asserted her attention to tall blonde. She shamelessly raked her eyes all over his lean body, taking in the sight of his tight jeans and the loose shirt before coming to admiring his face. She checked out the sharp eyes and the jawline, which she thought was to die for.

“Se- Sehun, I’m a big fan. I- I mean I admire your works a lot- I know Luhua noona since you’ve worked with her as well-“ Sehun stuttered, not really expecting the girl of her dreams to be talking in to him. He really didn’t do well in the outside world. He was a hacker, preferring to be indoors than out, working on his magic on firewalls than on women- that was Suho’s brother, Kai’s job.

Tao let out a hyena laugh, giggling at Sehun’s fumbling of words since it was a very endearing action to her. Kristina could only look in mortification at the exchange, feeling sorry for the poor love-struck boy as he looked gobsmacked at her cousin. Tao obviously had one too many to drink.

“You’re cute. I’m sure the fashion designer has mentioned you before. Luhua does know potential when she sees one,” Tao leaned in closer, placing her chin on top of her hands, fluttering her eyelashes like the professional flirt she was. Sehun’s cheeks were placed in a light flush, making the hacker feel nauseatingly giddy. 

Thankfully, the other came and questioned what was happened curiously. Tao waved her hand, assuring him it was nothing before saying that she and Sehun were going to go dance and probably go make out in one of the gross, bathroom cubicles, leaving the other two alone. Tao straightened her little black dress before grabbing the hand of the star-struck boy, strutting into the dance crowd, dragging Sehun with her.

“Fucking drama queen, how on earth is she ‘Innocent Girl Tao’ to the fans?” Kristina muttered, forgetting that she wasn’t alone.

“Probably because she likes Namsan Tower a lot and cries all the time. I’m Kai by the way,” the guy next to her replied, staring intensely at her as he stuck out his hand.

“Oh, I forgot you were still here. Listen, I’m not really interested right now-” Kristina began, only to be stopped by the other.

“Listen lady, feeling’s mutual. You see, I have a boyfriend so if it weren’t for the love of my unholy life, I’d totally be head over heels for you- God, you really are a stunner.” Kai retorted, giving her a quick once over before smiling his signature smile.

“Oh, that’s a relief. Saves the heartbreak, I mean, you seem like the charmer and I’d totally hook with you, like wow, you’re really attractive and you seem sweet and your guy is a lucky person but I have already… I’m gonna stop talking now before I make things worse,” Kristina sighed exasperatedly, taking a swig of her drink, welcoming the bitter taste sloshing down her throat.    

“Yeah, I totally see why he’s into you. You’re really messing with my brother’s head, but why my brother- was the sex really that good?” Kai wondered, resting the side of his head against the palm of his hand.

Kristina spat out the hard liquor in horror, her distant eyes now the size of the moon as she turned to look at him in shock.

“Kristina Wu, you really are something.” She was baffled at the laughing man when she finally put the pieces together. 

_“Suho.”_

The name escaped her red velvet- coated lips. She examined the room furiously, scanning the large masses of people, frantically panicking at the thought of her sexy bad boy being near her, scared that she would give in easily again as she did last night.

“Relax your pretty self, he’s not here. In fact, he sends his token of affection through me to you,”

“What do you-”

Kristina felt her lips overtaken in a short but passionate kiss, short yet surprisingly sweet. Kai slid a a card towards her and gave her a two- fingered salute, smugly beaming at her frozen face before disappearing into the crowd of dancing bodies.

She looked down to see the token. It was a playing card that was mildly covered in blood .

 _The Queen of Hearts._    

A wave of unexplainable feelings bombarded her mind, unable to comprehend what just happened. If that was the gangster indirectly making a move, she couldn’t imagine the thrill when they would be in each other’s direct presence.

_If they were ever to be._

Sadly, she couldn’t keep on hoping for her dark knight to whisk her away from the tight reign she was under, she was already in deep waters for slightly tarnishing the family name with her wild lifestyle; if this affair came to his ears, her father would banish her back to China or Canada plus getting involved with the Mafia would jeopardize everything she worked for and put her life at risk. To her, he’s probably forgotten her already and moved on with his next flavour of the night while she was trying to get his angelic smile out of her mind as she drank her sorrows away.

_Unknown to her, she left a longing aftertaste, making him crave for more._

 

Another cry of agony was heard in the room.

Zhang Yixing tried really hard not to lose his temper with the prisoner. The captured had already lost three fingers and thumb and was still refusing to sell out information. Him and Kyungsoo have been going at this for half an hour yet the victim would not open his mouth. He could see the scientist’s vein popping from the forehead ever so slightly, repeatedly dipping the dagger in the acid as therapy.

He pressed the captured person’s collarbone and shoved him hard against the ground, toppling the chair he was tied up in the process.The loud thud would have anyone grimacing but not them, it was just another sound they were used to.

“I’m waiting.” Yixing said calmly, keeping the blank façade up.

“Keep waiting because I’m not saying anything.” The man winced, the trauma of the fall was slowly overtaking his body.

Yixing roughly grabbed his jaw and pulled him back upright, ignoring the cries of pain from the now-dislocated bone as he admired the beauty of the blood vessels starting to appear by the lower end of the face, blooming a deep purple. Yixing got his scalpel and pressed the tip of the blade against the previous scar in the leg, letting out a ghost of a smile at the way his victim hitched his breath and tensed up. He loved the control he was in right now.

“We could’ve done this the easy way but-”He started jabbing the instrument, so hard that it drew even blood. “You chose this way.”

 The prisoner yelled, pleading to stop but he dug it even deeper, watching the blood seep out, the skin reopen and being ripped apart, layer by layer. Eventually, he pulled out the bloody scalpel out of the wound, wiping it with his drenched cloth. He clicked his tongue at the sight of his blood that made it onto his white shirt. He looked up to a poker-faced Kyungsoo, waiting for his turn, and gave a weary nod.

Kyungsoo’s expression slowly went sinister as he crept towards the frightened captured lowlife with the acidified dagger. He opened his mouth, only to be halted by the sound of the metal door, squeakily being opened. He huffed in annoyance, he did not even need to guess who it was. It was evident by the boisterous amount of noise he was making.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyung-“The tall man kept repeating the name, begging for his attention as he peeked through the door.

“What do you want Park Chanyeol? Can’t you see I’m slightly busy?” A short man seethed as glared at the man, interrupting the repetition of his name being called. He was now fuming at the long-limbed man disrupting a rather important interrogation.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say your fire bombs totally worked and it was so powerful, it knocked a whole wall down.” Chanyeol explained, voice laced with pride as he gave Kyungsoo two thumbs up.

“Really? The system actually worked and there were no short- circuits? The ratio of uranium to neutrons were finally accurate enough for them to successfully collide and-” Kyungsoo excitely chattered but was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard Yixing clearing his throat, looking at him expectantly. Kyungsoo realised what he was supposed to do and gave a mean glare to silver- haired male.

“Chanyeol, we’ll discuss this later. Go away.”

“Oh right, I see. We will _discuss.”_ Chanyeol exaggerated the last word, obnoxiously winking at the shorter male.

“Get the fuck out Chanyeol, please.” Yixing sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

“Fuck you Zhang and I love you Soo~” Chanyeol sang,  blowing a kiss to the savant and squinted menacingly at the older before slamming the door shut.  
 Kyungsoo unknowingly had a lop-sided smile on his face before he heard his partner snicker. Sending an angry frown to Yixing, the smile was now removed and he turned back to slightly confused/scared hitman.

“Anyway, clearly being physically violated isn’t working for you neither are the many slashes made on your body are letting you give the name of the next attack on our property. Either you give us the date and location now or we take to the my level.” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, his gaze piercing right through him.

“I wonder how much more pain you could take,” Kyungsoo continued as he saw the damage done by Yixing. The face was covered in blue and purple patches, his jaw deformed by the sheer brute and his scars and slashes made on the chest as the blood soaked onto his torn shirt before making his way down to the leg where the fresh scars were still erupting the red liquid, the muscle now twitching at the loss of too much blood. At this rate, the poor guy wasn’t going to last very long.

The guy attempted to spit blood but it came out as a pathetic dribble, trailing down his fatigued face. Kyungsoo’s grin turned wicked, his lips forming the shape of a heart as he pressed the dagger onto the leg. The man winced when the cold blade made contact, before letting out a shattering howl as the acidic surface was now burning his skin. He dragged the knife against the wound, watching the skin swell and red hot blisters being formed before bursting as the acid ate it away. First the skin, then the muscle was being corroded into nothing by the concentrated solution even though the blade had yet to cut through anything.

Corrosive torture was always Kyungsoo's favourite method. It worked everytime.

“Moonlight… Thursday… please just make it stop!” The guy screamed, clenching the remaining fingers he had, the acid seeping into the body and it felt like he was on fire, melting every inch of his broken figure. It was like Death toying with him, barely hanging on whatever remnants of life he had left.

A gunshot was heard and silence now took over. Yixing put the man out of his misery and precisely aimed for his heart, killing him instantly. He tossed his gun onto the table and massaged his hands.

“Suho owes us both. Big time.”  He said to his twisted friend before slipping out of the torture chamber and to his room.

 

Kai was already there, making himself comfortable on Yixing’s large bed when he saw the black-haired man walk in. He smiled cheekily as he tugged the older forward onto the bed.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Kai huskily greeted his boyfriend, licking the other’s plump lips, covering every inch of his mouth before pressing a fiery kiss.

“Someone’s needy after a task, let me guess, she wasn’t into you,” Yixing teased, as he pushed Kai to the side.

“ And you’re being a tease and rude. Reciprocate.” Kai whined as he straddled Yixing’s waist, regardless of the fact his shirt is very bloody.

“At least I don’t go around seducing other people’s girls.” Yixing chuckled, enjoying the sight of very pouty Kai crossing his arms, still not budging from his postion. “Stop pouting, it’s not sexy. Where's Mr Love Me Right at now?” He smirked, pulling on Kai’s tie to bring him closer.

Kai fought the urge to smile at Yixing’s smirk, trying hard to retain his upset demeanour but it didn’t last long. He couldn’t stay mad at his lover for long. If anyone could stand his disgustingly cheesy lines, it was Zhang Yixing.  

“I’m need of a surgeon to mend my broken heart, do you know of anyone?” Kai crooned, his grip get tighter on the other's hip bones, rubbing tender circles over Yixing’s  defined hip bones.  Yixing clasped Kai's face with his hands, fanning his breath over his handsome face as he brought him forward only to stop within the agonising millimetres between their lips.

“Well baby, today is your lucky day,” Yixing played along, looking at other’s mouth before letting the tanned male close the distance.

Kai hungrily claimed Yixing's lips in a longing kiss, fuelling the desire in both of them. Yixing grabbed the latter's pink locks, roughly pulling the strands ever so slightly, making the other gasp in surprise as he deepened the heated kiss. Kai tightened his grip on the older man's hips, grinding ever so slightly as he was parting Yixing's thighs with his knee.

He bit on the other's lush bottom lip, forcefully shoved his tongue, parting the other's lips and letting it explore every inch, crevice and tooth of his mouth, tasting every nook and cranny. Yixing moaned softly as Kai sucked on his tongue until Yixing switched sides and it was now Kai pressed against the bed.

“That’s foul play,” Jongin huffed at the sudden switch but still taking the opportunity to remove his own and the latter’s shirts.

“Maybe,” Yixing said, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss and dominating the action, swallowing every moan before  nipping across Kai’s collarbones, sucking and pulling hard to leave a mark, colour complementing the man’s dark skin.

“God Xing, you’re so fucking talented,” Kai gulped audibly as Yixing landed on a sweet spot, crumbling him into a mess.

“Don’t think I’m going easy on you,”

Kai let a raspy laugh, licking the other’s throat before biting down on on his Adam’s apple. Yixing shuddered at the vibrations that hummed across his neck.

"Honey, I always play it rough."

 

Suho looked up from his book when footsteps were nearing him. It was Kai, looking very dishevelled with his unruly hair, sticking everywhere and buttons were done up incorrectly but Suho chose to ignore it. He didn’t really care who was fucking who as long as they got what he asked done efficiently.

“Did Yixing get it?” Suho asked, closing the book and putting to the side.

“Moonlight. Thursday apparently.” Kai answered, sitting on his brother’s table, resisting the urge to make a sexual joke.

“Our prostitution ring? That’s new,” Suho frowned, puzzled at the information.

“Well, they do bring 35% of our annual profit plus Madam Vic and the girls- total hotties,”

“I’m telling Yixing that,”

“Too late, Yixing already knows I said that and in fact, _he agrees.”_ Kai said haughtily, secretly pleased that he one-upped his brother.

“Whatever, what about your task?” Suho rolled his eyes, there is no winning with his younger brother.

“Kristina Wu is fit. I’d totally tap that ass,” Kai explained, pretending not to hear Suho’s quiet growl.

“But you have her trapped in your web, she’s still hung up on you. Can’t see why though,” Kai continued before the leader slapped him across the head, calling him an _“asshole.”_  
Suho strolled to the giant window and stared outside at the busy scenery. He sighed dreamily, taking out a playing card in his pocket, smoothing out the folds.

“What are you going to do about her?” Kai questioned, rubbing the sore area where Suho’s hand made contact, walking to where the other was.

Suho glanced at the card, smiling in ponder. Kai also looked at the card before letting out a low whistle, cursing at the current situation he was brought into.

 

_The King of Hearts._

 

“The plan is that I have a stolen jacket that needs retrieving."

 

_After all, every King needs Queen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the type to attract Danger.

_Three Months Later..._

 

"Blonde is so my colour like I pull it off so much better than you did," Tao stuffed her mouth with pizza, admiring her newly done ash blonde hair before flipping it behind.

"For someone that has an important fashion show next week, you're awfully lenient on your _strict_ diet plan." Kristina sneered, feeling conscious about her now brown locks as she was carefully placing the eyeliner on her eyelid.

_One false move and-_

Tao smacked her on the back, forcing the eyeliner to run across her temple, ruining her makeup.

"I'd like to see you try live off just fruits and water for a month and not get sick of it after 2 weeks." Tao said as she squinted her eyes at the other, not amused at her cousin's comment about her diet.

Kristina inhaled deeply, trying hard to not lose her patience with her ditsy cousin as she grabbed a wipe. She was already agitated from going to a fashion exhibit by force and the heavy rain outside was not helping, especially when lightening is to occur. It’s a sign something bad was about to happen.

"Try to have fun, for Luhua's sake. She's been worried about you.”

"I'm fine-"

 _"He's_ not coming back, Kris. It's been three months now. If _he_ wished to pursue you, he would've in order to get his goddamn jacket back. Just burn it- ever since you came back from China, you haven't once looked at another guy. I just want my cousin back," Tao cried out, looking slightly upset at her cousin.

Kristina was taken aback, she didn't expect this response. Tao could be annoying and persistent but it was only for her sake. She knew that meeting changed her, for the better or worse- she wasn't sure yet. She had been more focused on gaining her father's trust and less time on parties and guys but there was always a nagging feeling that he would be back every time she looked at the playing card by her mirror and the stolen jacket in the reflection.

The Queen of Hearts looked like it was almost mocking her, knowing that she would willingly give herself to him if he ever returned.

_So much for this stupid token of affection. The card doesn’t mean anything._

"Fine, I'm sorry, I'll try to get smashed and laid tonight." Kristina sarcastically muttered, rolling her eyes at her hopeless cousin, who gave a wide grin to her before stuffing herself with a third slice of pizza and leaving.

"You're so fucked, Wu." Kristina exhaled deeply, looking out the window. The rain seemed to get heavier as the pattering of the drops got louder, she believed that dreadful weather was a foreshadow to the future, something big was going to happen. A sick feeling was brewing in her gut as she grabbed the jacket and walked out.

 

Thunder roared, followed by a flash of lightening.

 

 

It had been fifteen minutes in and Kristina had been given surprised looks by the guests. It's not like she went missing in action from every social event for three months. She already wanted to go home but that was deemed impossible by Tao's death grip on her arm.

"It’s too late to bail now Kris. I spy the designer." Tao pointed out the main lady of the night. Kristina looked up and smiled at the sight.

They spotted Luhua: one of Kristina's best friends and the host of the exhibit for her new clothing range by the refreshments table. She was a woman who possessed an innocent appearance with her doe-like eyes and pastel purple hair but she was truly a kinky bitch especially after getting married with her mysterious boyfriend of three years.

She was with her husband, standing together intimately as he whispered into her ear, lacing his fingers with hers and she chuckled softly as she smacked his shoulder lightly before pressing a soft kiss on his cheeks. His other arm snaked around her waist, pressing her petite body closer to his as he attacked her face with fluttering kisses.

Kristina didn't want to disturb the couple's privacy but the adamant model charged towards them, taking a champagne glass from the nearby tray along the way.

"Minseok, stop it. We're in public." Luhua giggled, trying to escape from his grip before spotting Tao's indifferent expression and Kristina's apologetic one.

"Oh my god, Kristina Wu finally shows her face after a billion years! Where did you did disappear to? And your hair, it looks gorgeous!" Luhua finally was let go as she latched a massive hug on Kristina.

"Well, I was just busy with father's business in China and then decided I needed a change from the blonde. Plus I can't be seen with Tao, it'll ruin her image apparently," Kristina retorted, barely missing Tao's punch to her arm.

"Being brunette suits you. I'm sorry for my wife's overbearing hugs. She craves attention as if this exhibit isn't enough, she’s given up alcohol." Minseok said, winking at Luhua's pout, hugging her side tightly.

"Thanks Minseok. You've done well taming her beast. Never thought I’d see the day Luhua gives up wine." Kristina teased, fist-bumping the older man as Luhua's face darkened.

"Don't worry Lulu, I still love you even if we aren’t drinking buddies, " Tao said, patting her back before grabbing the drink in Luhua's hand before downing it. “Why are you drinking fizzy apple juice at a high class event?”

"Wow, my hard work finally pays off and this is what I get as a reward- my best friend and husband ganging up together and an alcoholic." Luhua glowered as she looked away from Minseok in disdain.

"Love you babe."

"Oi, I'm not an alcoholic. I just really like the drink. The champagne is strawberry flavoured!"

"I'm kidding. These dresses are amazing. You weren't messing about when you said you were going to be risqué with your new designs." Kristina said, admiring her surroundings of the glamorous dresses.

"Well, Lu is all about provocation and the idea of women embracing their sexuality and sensuality and I'm not going to lie that it was totally inspired by Baozi's love and the way I blow his fl-" Minseok slammed his hand over her mouth, preventing her to spill any more dirty secrets.

_"Baozi."_

Both girls snorted at the nickname as Minseok sent them a dirty look and Luhua's eyes crinkled in humour.

"I think it's time for another drink, girls. Also Zitao, Sehun arrived." Minseok stated, slowly removing his hand.

"Really? Oh Sehun is here as well?" Tao frowned, remembering that night when she saw Sehun for the first and last time.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of asking Minseok's boss if I could steal him for my next show. That green dress in the corner was inspired by him." Luhua smirked at Tao's face boiling in slight jealousy. The designer knew the model was familiar of her and Sehun's close relationship.

"Aw, I knew I wore the wrong dress- should've worn the green thigh- split instead of this stupid halter neck," Tao complained as she dragged Minseok away to greet him.

"Zitao’s still after my cute dongsaeng?” Luhua giggled, it was just her and Kristina now.

"She’s been trying to seduce him for days. Although, I'm pretty sure she scared him shitless when we met him but he must've rocked her world in that dirty bathroom stall." Kristina said, confused by the sudden turn of events before both women bursting into laughter

"Seriously though Kris, how are you?" Luhua questioned, looking worried.

"I'm okay now, decided to start with a clean slate; I've slowly started to regain Papa's trust. China was all of a blur especially with Papa hounding me everywhere but being in Wu Corps is actually interesting unlike the clients. But there is-"

"I meant about Suho." Luhua asserted.

Kristina pondered about the statement. She wanted to say she was fine but truthfully, she was just as conflicted. She knows that the steamy affair was the thing of the past and it wouldn't affect the Wu business, praying her father never finds out, she was so close to taking over now that she and her dad were slowly mending their strained relationship, she can't have the underworld ruin it especially when most clients needed security from the very gangs like Exo.

She could still smell the faint aroma of his masculine cologne on his jacket that she was still wearing. It smelt like pure seduction. Oversized or not, she still had it on to allow her to grasp in the last fragments of her bad boy she had left off him.

"I don't know Lu. Is it bad that I hoped every night that he'll show up again? Dangerous or not, there's something about him that draws me in. I'm scared though, scared that I’ll easy give in or scared he will come back but it'll ruin everything I worked for. I'm so close yet so far," Kristina trailed away, closing her eyes to stop them from tearing up.

Luhua felt for her friend. She knew Kristina never felt this way for any guy but it had to be Suho of all people.  She looked as if she really wanted to tell her the truth that she knew Suho and he wasn't as bad as rumours made him out to be but she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to Minseok who worked under him, she couldn't do it to others whom she's grown to love as if they were part of her dysfunctional family. She tried to convince herself that it would be better for Suho to sort this out; she did promise that she would have words about this issue with the leader.

 

"Oh shit, this isn't good." Sehun mumbled, messing around on his tablet as he placed his ear piece in. He was engrossed with fixing the problem that he didn't realise his surroundings until he heard someone clear their throat.

"Xiumin hyung! Thank god I found you-"

"Xiumin? Who's Xiumin?" Tao asked, not knowing who Sehun was calling. The person next to her was Minseok, _wasn't it?_

"Oh, Zitao. Hi." Sehun said, wide-eyed at the long- legged model in front of him. Tao let out a chuckle before pinching his cheek, before pulling him closer by his tie.

"Miss me? Because I sure did miss you," She whispered, eyes darkening in lust as she stared at his reddening face intensely.

"I, I- well," Sehun kept stammering, not sure how to respond to Tao's forward approach, eyes moving back and forth between Tao and Xiumin's retreating figure.

She leaned in closer, closing her eyes, finishing the distance between them- only to be abruptly pushed back.

"Look you need to go now; it’s not the time for this." Sehun requested her, squeezing her shoulders before running after Xiumin. She's bewildered. She gets guys falling at her feet for her to spare one glance at them and _he_ doesn't even want a kiss.

 

"Hyung wait!" Sehun shouted, hot after the elder's trail before he could make it back to Luhua and Kristina.

A weight pushed against Xiumin's back, causing him to almost topple over. He glared at the figure behind him, relieved that people didn't notice his tiny tumble.

"Sehun, what the fuck?" Xiumin asked.

"They're coming. They shouldn't have known, I tried to keep the location hidden by frazzling the routers-” Sehun said, panic shone through his eyes as he aggressively types on his device.

"Who's coming?"

 _"Hyde.”_ The name caught his attention.

“And he is coming after _her."_ Sehun frantically explained, panic shone in his eyes as he pointed at the rival gang's victim.

 _Shit, Suho is going to throw a fit,_ Minseok thought as he grasped the situation. He dialled on his phone, constantly rubbing his forehead as he kept staring at the girl.

 _"This better be important."_ He heard through his speaker.

"Suho, it's her."

 

 _"Babe, you need to leave now. Kristina and Zitao also."_ Luhua heard Minseok's instruction through her phone. She frowned, not getting his reason for his and Sehun's sudden disappearance.

"But I can't leave my exhibit-" Luhua argued, looking up to see Kristina mingling with the other guests.

_"It isn't safe! They are coming-"_

Shots of bullets were fired as the door was slammed open as masked men charged through with massive guns as they held the room at gunpoint. The atmosphere was one of mass panic, sounds of screaming and thudding of feet filled the air as the torrential rain poured down, unleashing the beastly sound of lightning and thunder.

_"Luhua! What the fuck is going on?"_

"Minseok! Who are these people- they just shot-"

_"Listen, whatever you do- don't let Kristina give herself away."_

"What? Why-" Her phone was snatched and smashed by a henchman.

"Move to the centre before I shoot a hole right between your pretty eyes," He grunted, shoving his pistol on her forehead, urging her steps backwards.

Luhua gaped in shock as she stared back. Frozen, she couldn't utter single word as she was forcefully moved to the centre where all her other guests were born placed. She scanned the crowd to find the others but she could find only Tao.

 _Fuck, where did that stupid idiot run off to?_ Luhua thought, cursing under breath. Minseok was in for a beating if they survived out of this.

"What's happening? Where's Kristina?" Tao whispered, fresh hot tears streaming down her face, hugging tightly onto Luhua's small frame.

"Right, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The supposed leader of the henchmen announced as his guards closed of every exit.

"Either someone tells us where Kristina Wu is or..." He grabbed the nearest hostage before putting a bullet through their head, emerging a collective scream. "Someone gets shot every half hour."

It was only then that Luhua knew the exact extremity of Minseok's job.

 

 

Kristina ran.

She didn’t how she managed to escape the room but she was running into the corridor with her heels in one hand and her bag in the other. She was getting a real sense of déjà vu as she was blindly sprinting. She tried to shut out the faint cries and gunshots, praying Tao and Luhua were unharmed.

 Turning the corner, she slammed into another body, crashing onto the floor with it. On instinct, she goes to hit the person with her pair of heels only to immediately halt her actions when her frantic eyes make contact with a pair of smiling ones.

“Hey pretty lady, couldn’t keep your hands off me?” The guy smirked.

 _“Kai?”_ She breathes, not quite believing her eyes. She suddenly remembered that she was on top of him before scrambling off him.

“The one and only, shouldn’t you be in that hellhole over there?” Kai got up, getting his gun out, pointing his head in the direction of the hijacked hall.

“I managed to get out via the fire exit. Why? Are you guys behind this?” Kristina’s tone gets angrier by each word, stopping Kai in his tracks.

“Why would Exo ruin noona’s exhibit? You do realise she’s married to Xiumin hyung? Therefore, she’s part of the family,” Kai snorted, dragging Kristina with him as they carried on walking.

“Xiumin?” She vaguely remembered the name being mentioned by the gang leader the night she ran away. “But Luhua’s married to- _Oh._ ” It sunk in. Kai merely grinned at her shocked expression, saying she was in for more surprises this night.

“Luhua’s a mobster’s wife?” Kristina couldn’t believe it, this meant Luhua knew Suho all this time and didn’t say a thing. She didn’t how to feel about her best friend hiding such a big secret from her but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as soon as Kai put his arm out to stop her from walking any further. He placed his fingers on her lips, a sign to be silent as they could see men walking around from their spot. She was trying to calm her loud heartbeat when all of sudden, Kai was making a phone call.

“What happened to sile-“

“Shut up. No, not you Chanyeol, yes do it now.” Kai whispered into his phone before glaring at the confused female. The guards were walking closer to their hiding spot when an unexpected boom was heard so they headed to that direction.

“Come on,” Kai said, dragging her as they took from their hiding spot.

“What was that?” Kristina panted; clearly she wasn’t athletically inclined to be running in a tight dress with her hands full. She left that bit for Tao.

“Fire bomb.” Kai simply stated with a wink when he looked back, skilfully manoeuvring them around the bends.

 _Bloody hell, why is this a goddamn maze? This is a fashion house, not fucking Fort Knox,_ she was thinking as they met a lot of corners.

Suddenly, she was pulled back by the collar of the jacket. She released a gasp mixed with a scream. Instinctively, she struggled against the hold, wildly thrashing her arms everywhere as she saw a blur of guards trap her and Kai.

 Her body was slammed onto the ground, emitting a sickening crunch as she screamed in pain as she was dragged back up. She could see Kai fighting off the other men from her peripheral vision however, there were too many for him. With whatever strength she had left, she kneed her captor in the crotch and slapping her heels right across his face, making him let go of his hold and collapsing onto the floor before taking off down the hallway.

A gunshot was heard. She didn’t look back.

 

Kai was outnumbered. He wasn’t the most experienced fighter, especially since he had others to the dirty work for him. Kristina had been separated from him and he was struggling to kill of them at once. One of them grabbed him by the shoulder, roughly trying to stop him from reaching his gun. He was really going to kill Suho after this, if he made it out alive.

That’s when the gunshot went off.

The man had fallen to the ground, a bullet hole placed between his eyes with the bullet lodged there. Kai let out a warped grin, he knew only one person had such impeccable aim.

His knight in black attire, Chen, had come to his rescue. Oh, and his horse, Chanyeol, tagged along too.

Chen punched his nearest victim mercilessly, sending him off with a hard kick to his stomach to the ground. He grabbed the upcoming one’s arm and yanked it behind him and shoved him into the others, toppling them all to the ground. Chen pulled his gun out, pointing it directly at the clump. They were scrambling, pleading as they tried to run away from the weapon that could take away their life in mere seconds. The sound of the bullets rattling drowned out Kai’s cheer of victory. The thud that followed was like a collapsing bull, shot down by the hunter.

“Chen! My man, I knew you wouldn’t leave me,” Kai hugged the shorter tightly, latching kisses on every inch of the vanguard’s chiselled cheeks. The other simply punched him, smiling as the taller doubled over.

“I deserved that.” He said, holding his nose as he got up.

“Thank god I’m scared of Yixing and his knives otherwise I’d do worse.” Chen huffed, tucking his gun back into his holster.

“I should thank you because Yixing cannot resist an injured me and that means playing doctor-“

“You finish that sentence; I won’t hesitate to shoot you in the dick. Try sucking on that.”  Chen threatened the other, smiling when Kai let out a frightened look. “Where’s Chanyeol?”     

 They heard a manic laughter and they turned around to find Chanyeol busy with the remaining guard.

Chanyeol had him cornered, fighting rather gleefully with his trusty baseball bat. He was _still_ very much attached to his shabby bat and _still_ refused Suho buying him another one. In a helpless choice, the man shot him in the shoulder. Chanyeol should be howling in pain but his grin got even more sadistic.

Chanyeol pummelled him cruelly with the solid bat, he doubled over in agony but it didn’t stop Chanyeol. His plea of surrender went in vain; it probably fuelled him even more as the stick connected with the limbs, making a sickening crunch of bone. He watching with a sickening satisfaction as his prey contorted his face in sheer pain. Blood was being forced out his mouth before he went limp, death finally taking over him.

“Now I see why Kyungsoo is into him. He’s just as twisted. Alter ego and everything- must be a new kink.” Kai muttered to Chen, the latter couldn’t help but agree.

“That was fun but serious question: where did the lady go?” Chanyeol asked, his dark aura leaving his body as he’s back to his normal, clumsy self with his kicked puppy look as he notices his now ruined hoodie when reaching for his petrol flask.

“Shit, Kristina is still missing. Hyung is going to rip me to shreds.” Kai panicked, flashbacks of the woman leaving surfaced his mind.

“No, go back.” Chen ordered the other two, watching Chanyeol spill the fuel messily everywhere.

“She’s Suho’s problem now.”

 

Silence engulfed the hall.

This is not how the night was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a night of appreciate haute couture and fancy satin but instead, Luhua got four dead bodies, whimpering guests and a sobbing model cradled in her arms. It was fair to say, she was crippled with anxiety. Her jewellery and as well as all the other guest’s valuables were snatched, Kristina was still missing and she had no idea where her husband was.

Cynical it sounded, she was glad her designs were untouched- they were worth a lot more than the stupid shitbag, Hyde’s empire. However, her OCD was slowly kicking in as the stench of blood was kicking in. The corpses that splayed all over her floor was quite a traumatic sight for the normal civilian but she’s seen worse- after all, her fucking husband was gangster but for some unknown reason, her mood seemed to shift from one end to the spectrum these few days and despite seeing Minseok’s clothes covered in it when he comes back nearly every day the past days, the metallic smell of red was bothering her a lot. It was like her senses had heightened, she was becoming sensitive to nearly every stimulus- she even hated the taste of wine nowadays.  A wave of nausea hit her; she really wanted to puke as she tried hard blocking out the lead mobster’s voice.

“Stop screaming her name, she always hated clingy douches.” Tao muttered sardonically, rolling her eyes at the idiot. Tao wasn’t the only fed up; some of the others were ready to protest as well.

“Say what?” The ringleader’s attention was on her now. His eyes narrowed onto the model.

“Gosh, I’m too sober for this shit. I said what do you want with Kristina Wu?” Tao rasped, speaking up after a long time. She cried enough tears to be wallowing in self-pity. Luhua’s hand gripped onto her tanned arm, signalling to be quiet but Tao ignored it.

“Let’s just say her daddy’s business offers a lot of blackmail material and our boss is pissed off at her boyfriend. What better way through that pretty little thing? ”He said, smiling evilly at the crowd.

“Slimy old git,” Tao cursed under breath, loud enough for him to hear it and signalled two other guards to bring her closer to him.

Luhua jumped in front of them, prying and yelling at them to keep their grubby hands off her when one of them slapped her face with his pistol, stopping her as they dragged Tao closer.

“Listen you skanky little slut, give me good reason why I shouldn’t blow your fucking brains out and leave your body to the dogs?” He grasped her face by the jaw, squeezing it tightly to inflict pain.

Tao stepped on his foot, digging her stiletto into the instep of his foot. He cried out in pain but didn’t have to react as she kicked him in face, knocking him to the ground. She then elbowed the burly guy on her right while twisting the left one’s arm, crashing them together, sending them to the floor.

“That’s right, threaten the one who can wushu your ass, you pig,” Tao let a raucous laugh, clutching her sides as she continued to taunt the ones on the floor, not realising the remaining few creeping behind her.

 

The door bolted open.

 

Xiumin, Sehun and Chen jogged in, immediately hastening to the hostages. Xiumin ran to his lover’s side, commanding all the people to escape through the fire exit. He nodded to Chen, who got the idea.

“Looks like Yu Shu Lien* is doing fine. _She could be in trouble,_ my ass,” Chen mocked Sehun as he tossed his dagger to Sehun, joining in the sparring for some barehanded action as Sehun continued to stare in awe.

She backslapped the nearest one, sending a front stretch kick to another before spin-kicking, directing them in contact with the hard marble. Tao continued to dodge the endless kicks and punches as she was picking up speed, crushing them with her strength and impeccable technique.

Chen lifted his leg quickly, his foot attaching with gangster’s side. Another lunged at him unexpectedly, his leg stretched back in time and his fist meeting another henchman’s nose. He made sure to break it, relishing the explicit brittle sound as the blood that splattered the white floor. Without hesitation, Chen grabbed the flailing arm of the last one and twisted it, making him scream out and fall to his knees. He noted how Tao was finished and inspecting him, arms crossed with an amused grin plastered on her attractive face.

“Care to do the honours?” Chen inquired, raising his eyebrow as if he was daring her to do her worst.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tao replied in mock grace, strutting towards him. She performed a backflip, the point of her heels connecting with the target’s chin, forcing him up and flying over the black- haired man before she gracefully posed in a flat stance. He landed awkwardly; the snap of his neck being heard caused Tao’s smile to get even wider.

 _“Wasted, Kitana wins,”_ Chen rumbles in his Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat impersonation, posing into a bowing stance as she lets out a _“You aren’t half bad yourself.”_

“Chen. You must be the girl of hacker boy’s dreams.” Chen smiled, putting out his hand to which Tao accepted and shaked it well.

“Huang Zitao. I think we’d get along just well.” Tao smiled back, overflowing with her cute charms, making the other coo in endearment.

 

Sehun just witnessed the fight from the sidelines, his mouth hung open in amazement as he saw his crush beat the people twice her size into a pulp. Suddenly, she was standing in front of him, the hall empty and he didn’t know when Chen left the room but it was now just them two.

“Flies are going to enter if you don’t close your mouth,” Tao whispered as she placed her finger to push his jaw. She bit her lip, trying to supress a smile as she shyly averted her eyes.

The tinted pink on her cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by his gaze. He took his time to admire the sharp jawline, smooth slope of her cute nose and the chocolate pools of her eyes that drew him in. The blondeness of her silky hair accentuated her dark skin, radiating under the brightly lit room.

“You are one amazing woman,” Sehun blurted, crashing his lips onto hers. Tao’s eyes widened in shock before giving in, closing her eyes and allowing him entrance. Sehun pressed her closer by the waist, Tao’s arms automatically encircling his neck. The kisses got more passionate, sloppier as teeth and tongues were involved as they took it deeper. Tao let out a squeal when the sound of a smashed window broke them apart.

“Hurry the fuck up lover boy! It’s pouring out here and we all have boyfriends to go home to!” Sehun heard Kai bellow out, letting out a chuckle at the sight of Tao cursing as she stormed out, probably to go give Kai a piece of her mind.

Sehun whipped out his phone, getting nearer to the exit when is call was picked up.

“Hyung, you have fifteen minutes before the petrol no longer ignites. She’s back at the workers’ corridor.”

 

Kristina returned back to where she started, back where she consciously left Kai in order to save her own skin. This time it smelt heavily of petrol.

 

She hit a dead end.

 

She threw a silent tantrum, having no idea where she was, letting all her stubborn tears fall down her worn face. She threw her heels at the wall in front of her and removed the oversized coat that she was still wearing, despite dying under the tremendous heat she built up over the past time of running and hiding from her supposed captors. She kicked the jacket in frustration as well, let out a cry of _“Where the fuck are you hiding?”_

“Keep screaming using that husky voice of yours and I’m sure he’ll come out soon,” She froze on fear when she heard a stranger’s voice. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with a very malicious looking face.

“Kristina Wu, you’ve been hard one to catch, sending your boyfriend’s gang after us. You bad, bad girl, ever thought what daddy would say about you whoring-” Kristina slapped him across his cheek in rage, breathing heavily to cope with her pained hand.

“Fuck your douchebaggery and he’s _not_ my boyfriend.”

Out of spite, he thumped against her cold wall, banging the back of her head against it. She cried out in pain, her head throbbing furiously like the rain dropping outside. He trapped her between his arms, forcing his knee between her legs. She struggled to get out of his grip on her but he pulled her hair, forcing her to look up while eliciting another scream.

“Listen bitch, I’d going to enjoy screwing you and then sending your dead body in pieces back to daddy and back to Suho, showing them not to mess with me.” He seethed, forcing his chapped lips onto her. Kristina bit his bottom lip in retaliation, head butting him, causing him to release her.

“You bit me.” He yelled, clasping her neck tightly, choking her. Kristina was seeing stars, she tried to pry the hand off in vain, her breathing cut short only to be able to regain her oxygen supply when he lets go. She collapses to floor, coughing furiously when she looks to see him was shot in the back.

 

_“Kitten’s got a mean bite.”_

 

Her ears perked up at familiar smooth, silk-like voice.  _It can’t be,_ her mind was going into frenzy; her unfaithful heart beating loudly like crashing drums, the breath she fought back to get instantly slithered out her lungs as dark spots clouded her vision.

“Suho.” The name slipped out of her mouth in wonder and disbelief.

Thunder roared, followed by a flash of lightening.

His hair was longer, and more untamed than she had remembered. His dark look had gotten darker, and there was something different in his eyes. Her scared eyes forced herself to meet his haunting, brown ones. It was just as thunderous as the weather outside, almost as if the weather foretold this was to occur.

“You blew up my warehouse, lost me profit, sabotaged our drug dealing , messed with my family and now, tried to go after my woman. It’s like you want to be killed. Isn’t that right, Hyde?” Suho indents each phrase with a bullet to the gangster’s corpse, each groan contributing to his wrath. The hail of bullets matched the rhythm of the hail outside. Hyde falls to floor, spitting masses of blood, dribbling down his shirt. He was dead but the punishment didn’t end.

 

“Burn in hell, Hyde.”

 

Suho ignited the lighter in his hand and dropped it onto the floor. The flame was caught and spread into a wildfire. Suho noted to reward Chanyeol heavily for his perfect location of throwing the fuel. The fire engulfed his enemy’s corpse, disintegrating the clothes. It started to blacken the body, the hot surface was now burning his skim; red hot blisters being formed before bursting as the glow ate it away. It was being corroded into nothing, melting away the tissue like molten wax.

Kristina watched in horror in her corner, her heart dropped and the sick feeling came back. She closed her eyes to prevent herself from rushing to stop him, she was in too much pain to move. He didn’t even give Hyde the chance to defend himself, just cruelly murdered him. She couldn’t help but think if she was bait just to get him in a position where Suho would have the upper hand.

 

_Bluff and then attack, just like in game of cards._

 

She let out a wry laugh as she held her hurting head, internally scolding at her betraying heart as she was tingling with conflicting feelings, stabbing her emotions with no mercy when it came to her bad boy.

She opened her eyes to look at Suho through the dancing blaze, she witnessed the murderous look in his eyes as he gazed back. His soft feature were hardened, not portraying the mysterious angel she met in the bar three months ago.

This was his true nature: a cold – hearted mobster.

There was a moment where it felt like they were speaking through the eyes, unspoken words hung through the atmosphere with a pit of fire just stopping them from running to each other.  

 

_You came back._

 

_I missed you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yu Shu Lien- female protagnist in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to drop a comment and thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Danger.

“Argh, Yixing! What the-” Yixing’s hand clamped over Kai’s mouth, preventing anymore screams.

“Suck it up bitch,” Yixing sighed, disinfecting the cuts on his naked chest.

“Babe, you don’t have to be so rough.” Kai shamelessly said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. Yixing rolled his eyes and pressed the drenched cotton pad harder into the cut, causing it to sting even more.

Yixing smiled in victory when Kai finally stopped messing about and sat there. Kai whimpered, pouting like a kicked puppy- not that Yixing was capable of kicking puppies- but quickly got over it when he started recounting the night’s event, excitedly chattering away as Yixing chuckled at his lover’s excited expression plastered over his tired face. The bruise bloomed a bright violet, splaying over his nose yet not retracting the handsomeness from his face.

“-and Chen hyung was so cool like he was busting their asses like a breeze and man, I think I’m in love, Yixing hyung.” Kai exclaimed, hands all over place.

“You know, all you have to do ask. I’m pretty sure Chen wouldn’t mind engaging in a threesome.” Yixing teased, now rubbing cooling balm over the injuries and over the sun-kissed man’s muscles.

“W-what? I can’t believe you just said that.” Kai spluttered, not sure how Yixing was capable of such racy thoughts.

“Mmm, you better believe it.” It was Yixing’s turn to wink slyly, biting his lip as he leaned in closer, hugging the tanned male tightly.

“Are you kidding me? Baekhyun would kill me by conning me to jail, that slippery bastard tried to do it once. Plus, he’s too clingy and probably would push me off the bed, letting me become a voyeur like I’m not into that shit, that’s more Chanyeol hyung.” Kai shuddered at the thought of seeing his friends having sex.

“Wow, you’ve clearly thought about this a lot. I don’t know if I should be disgusted or laughing.”  Yixing gave him an incredulous look, wondering what on earth goes through the younger’s head.

“I think you should be giving more hugs and kisses to heal my growing pains.” Kai dramatically cried, grasping Yixing’s waist to bring him closer that their noses were touching.

“You know, you’re the only one for me. The other people I mess about with, is only for a task, it’s never gone beyond that. God, Xing, it’s always been and will be you ever since my unworthy eyes laid upon you, please don’t ever leave me. I love you with all my heart.” Kai confessed his insecurity showing through his usually confident persona.

Yixing simply smiled and kissed him lightly. A soft brush of skin against skin caused Kai to shiver as his tongue darted to lick his bottom lip. He moaned slightly, allowing Yixing to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. Both of their bodies tensed; a thousand little sensations coming alive in one sweet kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away, sighing in contentment as he moved closer to the sore yet warm body beside him.

 “I love you too, Jongin.” Yixing whispered.  That was enough for Kai’s ears and heart.

 

 

Tao stepped in front of Kristina’s apartment and turned around to face Sehun. She smiled softly, averting her eyes from his face. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, letting the pitter-pattering of the rain do the talking.

“I guess this is my stop.” Tao mumbled after some time, rubbing her biceps casually as she glanced back at the shy boy, whom she can now call her boyfriend.

“Yeah, I guess it is. Will you guys be okay? I mean today was pretty heavy…” Sehun trailed away, biting his lips nervously, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

“Thank Chen and Chanyeol for bringing Kristina home. I’ll let you know in the morning how she is.” Tao said, hugging him as she closed her eyes, inhaling his musky scent. “Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it. You have some really nice friends, you know?”

Sehun beamed in response, planting a kiss on a spot behind her ear, pulling her closer. He did truly have fun on this spontaneous date, he wasn’t really expecting her to accept the offer when they got out of the bodyguard but his hyungs wouldn’t let her say no and offered to take her cousin home. He noted to reward his hyungs greatly when he got home.

“See you soon then, Oh Sehun.” She finally let him go to unlock the door to the apartment.

“One more thing, Tao, Suho hyung does care about Kristina- he’s just being difficult. He’s been hung up on her for three months. He’s not going to let her go easily. ” Sehun explained, knowing how annoyed at Suho she got, sliding in and out of Chinese as they conversed about everyone and everything.

Tao didn’t reply, there was an unreadable expression was worn on her bare face. Instead, she pressed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth before ruffling his hair, letting out a faint _“Goodnight”_ before going inside.

 Sehun stood there for minute, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as he slowly walked away. He pumped his fist into the air, felling pretty pleased with himself for scoring a hot girlfriend and not scaring her away.  He sighed at his phone ringing- it was Baekhyun. He smiled at the thought of his friend interrogating him when he got home.

Maybe sleeping at the safe house was a good idea tonight.

 

 

“Where’s my little Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked as he jumped onto the bed, next to Chen’s fatigued figure. He huddled himself right next to Chen, getting closer as he squashed his face into the other’s neck.

“Hello Jongdae. _Aww_ , my handsome boyfriend must be very tired- let me shower my beautiful boyfriend with love. I’m fine Baekhyun, thanks for asking.” Chen sarcastically drawled, putting his arm over the latter’s shoulder.

 _“Very funny._ The boy owes me money for that suit.” Baekhyun remarked, draping himself all over Chen before adjusting himself to face the vanguard. He took in the high cheekbones, plastered in bruises, with the kitty lips that he very much enjoyed tasting and the smiling eyes that warmed his soul- unreal features that made him look very… real.

“He’s on a midnight bubble tea date with Zitao, what a lovely girl she is. I’m sure that more than enough as a reward. ” Chen chuckled, playing with Baekhyun’s soft locks.

“Nerd finally did it, huh? My little Sehunnie, all grown up. I’m proud of my boy,” Baekhyun sniffed, wiping a fake tear from his porcelain face.

“He got himself a girl and a bodyguard with a killer kick. Totally knew he was a total bottom bitch.” Chen laughed, pampering his lover with hugs and pecks as the other tried to struggle out if his arms before he gave up in vain and let himself be coddled in affection.

“I missed you, Jongdae. I think I need to go bully Suho hyung into letting me have you to myself for a day. ” Baekhyun yawned as he rested his head against the other’s hard chest. Chen’s smile faltered a bit, he had been away for a few days since he was wrapped up with trading arms and accompanying Xiumin and Kyungsoo to business deals.

“Threaten him with another game of poker at a drug trading.” Chen teased, letting out an “ouch” when Baekhyun bit his collarbone in retaliation. Baekhyun whined to stop bringing that time up before Chen shut him up. The kiss was lazy, tongues rubbing against each other before deepening the kiss before one thing leads to another, making up for the lost time.

 

 

After what seemed like an agonising two hours, Luhua was awake after Minseok saved her from the hostage hall and with Yixing’s advice, reeled her to the hospital as soon as she vomited before falling unconscious. Minseok rushed into the room silently as soon as the nurse allowed him to.

He took in the dishevelled state that Luhua was in, looking deathly pale as she rested her head against the pillow. Minseok's heart ached like he got shot all over again, it truly saddened him to see his wife had to experience the trauma today, especially he vowed to keep her safe. She looked into the distance, spaced out as if her mind had left her body.

“Lu, I’m sorry. I didn’t know they would come to your work. I know how important this was for you tonight, you and  Tao shouldn’t have experienced that, I’m so fucking mad at myself for leaving you out there- fuck’s sake, you could’ve died and it would’ve been on me-“

“I’m pregnant.”

Minseok stopped talking. He didn’t know if his tiredness was playing tricks on him or if she actually said. His eyes widened in shock, mouth hanging open as he stared back at his partner, who grasped his hand tightly.

“That explains my recent mood shifts and taste buds changing and why I hate the flavour of wine. Holy shit Minseok, I’m pregnant!” Luhua burst out laughing as she took Minseok off guard by pulling the man down and capturing his lips with her own, giving him a hungry kiss, preventing to make Minseok from pouring out whatever regret he had left to say from this night. She didn’t have time for him to be wallowing in pity.

“Honey, this is amazing. Please tell me this is one of your twisted jokes because you sure love having a sick sense of humour.” Minseok inquired, cupping her face as he kissed the tip of her nose.

“Yah! Why would I lie about this! Fuck Minseok, you nutting in me was the best thing ever and now, we’re going to have a baby!” Luhua whined playfully, encircling her arms over his neck to bring him into a hug.

Minseok’s heart swelled in happiness, he couldn’t believe his wife was carrying his child. _Their child._ He couldn’t think of the right words to say, he was overwhelmed. He decided to worry about the future and the consequences another time, especially not when he found he is becoming a father. They continued their passionate make out under the sound of the soft pouring of rain in the night sky.

_They say rain symbolized a new beginning: a new beginning in his and Luhua’s chapter._

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke slowly, feeling like shit as pain was throbbing lightly through his arms. He felt Kyungsoo’s even breath softly tickling the back of his neck. Bleary-eyed, he turned around in Kyungsoo’s arms to face him, looking down at his sleeping form.

“Stop staring at me Park. It’s getting creepy.” Kyungsoo murmured, clearly having been awake the whole time without opening his eyes. Chanyeol smiled at the sound of the other’s deep voice, heavily laced with sleep. He leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek before lying down to spoon him.

“How are you feeling now? Still sore?” Kyungsoo asked, blinking the sleepiness away as he carefully opened his eyes to see an cooing Chanyeol, to which he rolls his eyes and snuggles nearer into the other’s broad chest.   

Chanyeol hummed in response, thinking how soft his partner looked- complete opposite of what he normally looked when he was either experimenting new weaponry with Chen, torturing poor victims with Yixing or trying to kill Baekhyun when the other would get on his nerves, which was basically all the time.

 It was quite unreal to how Kyungsoo finally said yes to going out with Chanyeol, after many statements of rejection- his silver lining came in the form of Sehun forcing many drinks down his favourite hyung’s throat, causing him to blurt his liking towards Chanyeol. No one really knows what happened after that, not that anyone needed to know except Kyungsoo said yes the morning after.

He suddenly winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder, where he pulled a muscle from swinging the bat too hard.

“Shit, take it easy with your movement.” Kyungsoo’s caring nature showed up even more as he massaged the hurt shoulder lightly, taking in the sight of Chanyeol’s pained expression relax. At this moment, he really prided himself for getting hurt.

He really should tell Kyungsoo the truth however, the look on Suho’s face was all worth it when Kyungsoo scolded him for getting Chanyeol injured, not knowing Chanyeol was really to blame for his injury but he’ll keep that secret to himself.

Chanyeol felt the dark-haired male’s hand crawl away from his shoulder and latch onto the back of his hair, pulling him down for better access to his mouth and Chanyeol internally screams in joy. Chanyeol drops his hands to Kyungsoo’s waist, and he hears the other’s breath hitch before he moves his hips a little. It sends a shock down his body, stirring up his arousal and Chanyeol whispers against his lips.

“What are doing, Soo?” He isn’t sure if Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing.

I don’t know, you tell me,” Kyungsoo sighs, feeling agitated as he resumes kissing the other. “Isn’t this how sex usually starts? Or is your shoulder not up for it?”

Chanyeol smirked against the other’s mouth, deepening the kiss with even more ferocity as Kyungsoo pretty much confirmed his doubts. Chanyeol can _definitely_ confirm that’s how sex starts and his shoulder and entire body is up for it.

 

 

 

 

 

Kristina’s sleep was abruptly disturbed when someone was furiously banging on her door. She stumbled out of bed, tripping over everything to answer the door. She saw Tao come out of her room as well, yawning as she bore a confused expression on her face; the feeling was clearly mutual between them. She opened the door, only to be welcomed into a tight hug.

It was her father. 

She looked at Tao, wearing the same surprised look as Kristina before sliding back into her room to give them privacy; she didn’t what to do in this situation, especially when her father, who never showed her much affection, was sobbing in her arms and she was still blinking that last remnants of her sleep.

“Papa? Are you okay?” Kristina spoke up after her father calmed down, still hugging her.

“I should be asking you that after yesterday. What did they do to my poor baby? ” Her father replied, cupping her face and rubbing lightly over her injuries on her face.

“I’m fine. Why are you here anyway? You never come and see me when you are in Seoul.” Kristina brushed his hands off, frowning at him. She instantly regretted her brash tone when her father’s eyes saddened even more. 

“I’m sorry but it’s been difficult these past years for us but you are my daughter, you are all I have and on top of that, a very beautiful and strong woman, just like your mother. I cannot lose you like I lost your mother, Yifei,” He said, squeezing her shoulders lightly, kissing her forehead.

Kristina was surprised to hear her father say her real name, a name she hasn’t heard him call her ever since her mother died from cancer seven years ago, the only time she had ever seen her father so broken, causing him to be closed off. It was also what triggered her to become the famed party animal she once was, trying to forget the pain and the need for approval from her only parent.  Stubborn tears fell down her raw- rubbed face, reciprocating the hug as she saw her prideful father break down- as much she hated to admit it, he was right, they were all they had.

 

After her father left, with both promising to be more open with each other, she went to corner Tao about last night’s event since all she remembered was fire and Suho’s haunting eyes. With her childish cousin refusing to give her answers, she had to come to drastic measures.

“What happened last night after the fire?” Kristina demanded, waving Tao’s Gucci wallet above the toilet. She hated the blank state of mind she was in right now.

“OMG, nothing happened, you fainted and we dropped you home! Don’t you dare flush that, that’s worth more than your hair! ” Tao wailed, her teary eyes focused heavily on her wallet.

“ _Who_ dropped me home?” Kristina seethed, her hand inched closer towards the flush as the other was loosely letting go of the purse to drop it.

“It wasn’t Suho- I refused to let that scumbag drop you and stay with you until you woke up so I personally made sure Sehun asked his friends to drop you off - now, give me back my bag!” Tao sobbed, snatching her purse and running away from the angry woman.

“Why would you do that, Zitao? You know how much I needed to see him?” Kristina went after her, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

“You don’t _need_ to see him, you _want_ to!”

“What if he’s never going to show his face? Exo aren’t exactly the most noticeable gang out there! Huang Zitao, what the fuck is wrong with your problem?” Kristina questioned angrily, forcing Tao to face her.

“My problem is that _you,_ Kristina Wu, are pining after a guy that could probably ruin you! You are about to become CEO of a multimillion dollar property security business and I’m not going to have that bastard take advantage of your feelings. He left you hanging onto a false promise, letting it consume you until your father dragged you out of it. What’s to stop that manipulative douchebag from doing it again?” Tao lashed out, throwing a tantrum at the older woman, who was stunned.

Silence hung in the air as they stared challengingly at each other, daring the other to speak again.

“He can’t be a manipulative douchebag if his brother and his gang, especially Sehun, love him and speak highly of him. Luhua wouldn’t protect his identity and he wouldn’t have saved me, regardless of his cruel methods.” Kristina spoke quietly, inching closer to hug her sulking relative.

“I’m worried Kris, you getting involved- yesterday, you could’ve died and it would be on his hands.” She knew Tao meant well, perhaps was a little _too_ overprotective at times.

“Relax, Zitao. I’m still here and I need answers and only he can give me them. Suho is my problem only; you focus on your hunk of a boyfriend. Now fix that frown, you’re going to get wrinkles prematurely.” Kristina chuckled, tightening her grip on Tao, kissing the crown of her head lightly in attempt to lighten the heavy mood of the morning.

Tao sighed in defeat, eventually giving into the embrace. There was no winning with her cousin. She threw an insult about Kristina’s face before making her to kitchen, commanding the brunette to fix her breakfast, after all, Tao cried the time she burnt her own toast, blaming the toaster than her sheer idiocy.

_It was going to be long day._

 

 

Soon, it was nightfall. Tao had left hours ago for work and Kristina was exhausted from fulfilling Tao’s every need and chore, she needed to keep her disgruntled cousin at bay. She had to listen to Tao’s exaggerated story of her date with her boyfriend; she was convinced she was getting tinnitus from Tao’s high-pitched squealing every time she had to talk about how great Sehun was.

Then, Luhua dropped the bombshell to her over the phone that she was pregnant and had to have reassurance from Minseok _\- or should she say, Xiumin-_ that Luhua wasn’t joking because she knew her best friend had a twisted sense of humour, much to Luhua’s dismay.

Now, she was in the kitchen, washing the dishes absent-mindedly before she had a thud in her room, alerting her immediately.

She checked the wall clock right above the dining table and it was already quarter before midnight. This was not the time for Kristina to scare herself with all the horror films that she’s watched recently, she knew exactly what to do. Kristina grabbed the sharpest kitchen knife on the cupboard.

She was trembling in fear as she walked nearer to the door. Her knees were losing their strength to fight back the tension and her eyes shut, hopelessly trapped in her own panic zone when the knob twisted on its own. Instinctively, she swayed the knife carelessly in despair to save her life when she heard the person shout –

 _“FUCK!_ Give me that, you’ll hurt yourself if you continue to do that.” The deep voice was so familiar, she thought as she felt her wrist being held strongly by one of his hands and a warm fluid creeping on her skin made Kristina open her eyes.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of her. His wild brown hair was a mess and his bangs fell in front of those dark chocolate eyes that she had grown accustomed to, his bitten lower lip would like to scream from pain but he is suppressing it with those pearly white teeth. It was Suho -she let go of the knife in an instant.

“Oh shit - what have I done? I - I didn’t mean to –”Kristina stuttered out of recovery from fear. She ran quickly towards the cabinet to look for the first aid kit and rushed back to the person in her room that scared the crap out of her. She began to calm herself down as she began to treat the wound on his hand. She spouted many apologies before he put his hand over her mouth and leaned in closely.

“Stop with the apology before I make you.”

She gulped audibly, before nodding her head as she finished tying up the bandage.

“Say, I expected your cousin with the claws to murder me, not you,” He said humourlessly, leaning back as he eyed at the goddess in front of him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Kristina said curtly, looking away from him as she crossed her arms.

“Why? Aren’t you happy to see me, kitten? Don’t you want me here?” Suho replied back, smirking as he saw a blush creeping up Kristina’s pretty face.

“What I want is answers and you are going to give them to me.” Kristina asserted her authority like she did with her employees, looking him dead straight in the eye, trying to ignore her wavering heart.

“Did anyone tell you how hot you are like right now?” Suho’s voice went seductively low as he admired his bandage, stealing a glance at her, who simply sighed in disbelief.

“Where were you yesterday?” Kristina tried ignored his poor attempts of flirting as much as her cheeks were giving the wrong idea.

“Why? Thinking why I wasn’t by your side when you awoke from your beauty sleep, princess?” Suho cheekily answered, eliciting a groan from Kristina. “Zitao told me not to, I had to respect that decision. Plus, it was time I plundered Hyde’s empire and tie some loose knots, I mean he’s gone now and it was practically begging me to take over it. I’d say it was a gain than a loss that night.”

“You really have no shame, do you? You used his death just to reap its benefits; you really are as heartless as they say.”

“I think you forget who I am sometimes.”

“Why was he after me?” Kristina frowned, not really liking where this was going.

“I mean it’s not like your father have billions worth of property sealed away also, some snake tied me back to you. What better way to kill two birds with one stone. It’s a cruel world out there for a soft kitten like you.”

“Why haven’t you come after me then? Surely, the Wu Corps should be a goldmine for someone as power-hungry as you. You know my feelings haven’t changed as well, why not take advantage of that?”

“I rather not, pulling off a stunt like that would endanger my men and it makes us prime targets for our enemies and boy, I have a lot of those. I don’t mix business with pleasure, sweetheart.”

“Why did you save me then? I thought you didn’t mix business with pleasure.” Kristina muttered mockingly, not impressed with his cryptic replies. Suho mimicked her words as he looked around her room before noticing the card tucked in the corner of her mirror.  

 

_The Queen of Hearts_

 

“I didn’t expect you to keep that. I would’ve thrown it out by now.” Suho said, the tone in his melodic voice changing into a more sincere one. Kristina followed his gaze and hid her face in her hands, this was too much embarrassment to face in one night, he probably thinks she’s an obsessive love struck idiot.

_Not that she was._

“It’s cute.” He chuckled, tracing his fingers down her thin arms, Kristina let out an involuntary shudder at his cold touch.

She still kept it after all these months- the mere thought brought a soft smile onto his face, softening his attractive features, bringing memories of when they first met in the bar- his angelic smile, enhancing his snow-like skin and her charismatic hazel eyes, fanned by her long dark eyelashes. Kristina rolled her eyes at the handsome man, who simply flashed a grin before letting out a small smile. They stayed in silence, falling deeper for another unknowingly.

“You know, life was hard when my mother died and I just threw my life away after that. I’d still be drinking and carelessly partying the night away, my father and I would still not talk and it wasn’t until I met you that I realised how much I hated that life and how much more I wanted to do with myself than get liver failure. I guess what I’m trying to say is… thank you, for everything.” Kristina broke the silence by opening up, admiring his brown eyes become brighter as he caressed her hands with his calloused fingers.

“I saved you because I was being selfish this whole time. You drove me insane for the past three months; all I could think about was your stunning eyes and smile. You intrigue me, Kristina Wu and now, you grace my presence. I want to uncover what’s behind that cold, icy persona of yours, discover every inch or your being, explore every hidden secret and mystery but I realised I can’t. You need someone that isn’t a cold-hearted bastard who kills for his own personal gain and can be there for you always. I’m not that person. ” Suho confessed, a sad smile displayed on his face and he connected his forehead with hers, his breath fanning her face as they were millimetres apart, gazing upon her red lips.

Kristina’s heart dropped, that wasn’t the answer she expected. Her gaze drooped to her hands, still clasped in his, as she appreciated the sharp tendons on her bony hands, contrasting with his soft ones. Even in hands, they were total opposites.

She was a cold, awkward socialite and couldn’t even hurt an ant without feeling guilty; he was a spark waiting to be ignited, smooth and elusive, who wouldn’t even care to think twice to pull the trigger.

They were forbidden for each other. They shouldn’t long to be in each other’s arms, where they want be. They shouldn’t -

 

_Bless their betraying hearts._

 

Their lips met without hesitation. Every kiss increased in intensity, more feverous, effectively taking their breath away. His arms wrapped her up and held her closer to his body, pressing her closer to him. Kristina let out a small gasp and tensed up as her back made her contact with the bed. His hand slid under her shirt and up her ribcage, dangerously close to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

“You’re going to regret this tomorrow,” Suho panted between the sloppy kisses, taking her shirt off and she unbuttoned his and tossed it away alongside her tank top.

“Don’t fight it Suho.” She whimpered when his tongue dove into her mouth, setting off fireworks and butterflies inside of her stomach. Clearly, that was all the permission he needed. He climbed over her, his muscled arms on either side of the petite woman. There was nothing stopping Suho from peppering kisses, harshly biting and sucking the skin down the valley of her chest and back up to her face, leaving the brightest and darkest of bruises as she moaned in pleasure, he smiled in victory as he went back to face her.

Their breaths mixed, heavy and ragged, chests skimming against each other.

“You’re no good for me.” She teased breathlessly as her hands found the button to his jeans, taking her time to slide them off at an agonizingly slow pace, watching Suho lose his patience as she looked at his darkened orbs.

“Well, that’s too bad now, isn’t it?”

She smirked slightly, cheeks flaring with heat as Suho took on a softer expression, and pressed his lips onto hers. Heat flared across their bodies, filling them with lust and need. Dominance radiated off his body, and a groan left her lips as he nipped at her slender neck.

"Fuck, you’re so beautiful," he growled into her smooth skin, ripping her shorts off her long legs. Another flare of arousal shot through her lower stomach when he rolled his hips forwards slowly, in a tantalizing manner. Kristina was getting rather impatient with his foreplay.

"For the love of God, Suho, just-" She was cut off by a strangled moan that was released when he entered her suddenly.

His thrusts went deep, leaving her gasping and moaning in delight as he peppered her neck with hot, wet kisses, feeling him suck viciously at her sensitive flesh, causing Kristina to cry out and lean her head back to give him better access.

Fast, slow, and painstakingly slow, she was putty in his hands as her body tremble and shivered against her will.

_He had control._

His lips fluttered all around her neck and face, attaching them wherever they pleased.

_He was marking his territory. She was his and only his._

They relived their first time with each other, their first night where the vice felt like a virtue and sometimes, fate wasn’t a cruel to the doomed lovers. Tonight, it was just Suho and Kristina.   

 

The next morning, Kristina woke up to cold bed sheets and an empty space next to her. Suho was gone but she didn’t really expect him to stay. She bit her swollen lips, ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair and pressed into the love bites that flourished brightly against her pale skin when she remembered the events of the night before, feeling the ghost of him pressed against her now sore body as she let a wry smile.

From her peripheral vision, she noticed a jacket by the foot of her bed. It was the same jacket she stole from him and threw away the night of Luhua’s exhibit. She couldn’t seem to recall if she brought it back or if he…

She scrambled towards the item and fished out an envelope from one of the pockets. She tore the envelope to find a letter and a playing card. She let out a wistful sigh when she read the first line:

 

_It looks better on you, kitten. Keep it :)_

 

The rest of the letter caused her heart to shatter into jagged pieces, tearing at her chest in despair:

 

_Don’t wait for me and don’t look for me, this should be the last time we meet._

_You deserve so much more than a life of sin and corruption._

_I’m sorry, Kristina._

 

A straying tear streamed down her forlorn face as she examined the card.

 

_The Eight of Spades:_

 

_Temptation_

 

_Misfortune_

 

_Danger_

 

_Regret._

 

_Everything that would’ve happened if Suho chose to stay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :))  
> Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should've known by that wild in your eye... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a year after the last one.  
> PS. just realised there are a lot of time skips in this story lol:P

_Run._

The only instruction she had in her head while blindly running into an unknown side street, she looked over her shoulder to see the large man still chasing her. It was the third time at an aim for her life since she took over the business a year ago while her father retired and moved back to Canada.

 _So much for increased security, they even follow me to fucking China,_ the thought ran past her mind as she rolled her eyes at the thoughts, planning on killing her brother if she gets out alive. She should really write a self- help book for all prospering business tycoons that have their lives threatened by jealous rivals.

_This is the end._

She came to a sudden halt, only to reach a dead end. She closed her eyes, hearing the gun cock behind her. She was really going to die- in damp, dark ditch where she would be left rotting to become food for annoying crows and vultures and no one would see-

A shot was fired and a crash followed after.

Kristina flinched as she let out a shaky scream. She braced herself for something but… _nothing._ She opened one eye to see the assassin dead, surrounded by his blood. The sight was frightful, it was precise aim to the forehead, she could see the silver shine where the bullet was lodged in his skull, the dead, glazed eyes staring back at her, lifeless as if it waiting for her to move closer and drag her down to her death as well. She looked through the hazy smoke in front to faintly make out a shadow of her saviour.

Squinting her eyes to see, she unconsciously took a few steps further. She let out a short gasp; chills went up her spine as her heartbeat pounded louder and painfully against her chest as it felt her lungs were constricted against her will.

“It can’t be,” She whispered, eyes widening as the man came into vision. She always wondered how does she end up in this repetitive situation.

“You should really be careful on the road, kitten.”

 

_(2 hours before)_

“Chug, chug, chug-” Kai felt Yixing’s hand cover his hand as he saw the Chinese male down his beer before letting out a satisfying sigh.  Kai grinned behind the hand before licking it sensually, laughing as he saw Yixing’s face turn in disgust.

“You are nasty.” Yixing groaned, wiping his hand all over Kai’s shirt, letting a small smile out before Kai dragged him to the dance floor.

“Come on, live a little- I haven’t seen you for a month since Suho made you come to this stupid mission. I miss you Xing, when will you see my fine ass again?” Kai pouted, he started to grind onto the other as bodies started to bring them a lot closer.

Kai was right though, as much as Yixing hated it, he wasn’t sure when this mission would finish since the Chinese Triads were being very suspicious and vague about them forming an alliance with Exo. It was unusual since Exo were under the radar so you can expect Suho and Yixing’s surprise when their leader knew of them. It was proving trickier to form this beneficial co-operation between Exo and Chinese Triads in hopes to expand their assets and protection from enemies.

He hoped for everyone’s sake it would be over, especially for Kai; Xiumin was in charge momentarily and told him about how many tasks Kai had taken up to fill up the emptiness that was Yixing’s absence. The younger instantly took the chance to fly to Shanghai once he was dismissed by the elder’s decision to stop the younger from tiring himself.

“I’m here right now,” Yixing couldn’t help but smile fondly at the other. He pulled the other by the collar and their lips crashed sloppily against each other, it was more teeth and tongue but at this point, none of them cared when the alcohol and sexual desire was buzzing through their veins.

Suddenly, they bumped into another swaying body. They turned around, only to see Kristina’s flushed face widen in surprise.

“You again? What are you doing in Shanghai? Are you here for real? Wow, maybe that last tequila shot was not needed,” She asked, slapping herself to see if she was hallucinating.

“Hey pretty lady or should I say boss CEO?” Kai smirked, giving her a salute.

Kristina rolled her eyes, hating that term. She was sick of that repetitive word ever since her father retired and passed down the corporation into her hands. Clearly, some of her fellow colleagues weren’t happy with the choice, they’re jealous old farts anyways in the words of her cousin, Tao. She narrowed her eyes to the devilishly handsome man embraced by Kai.

“Zhang Yixing? Is that you?” She spoke in Chinese, not realising that her native tongue replaced the Korean.

“Wait? Since when do you know my boyfriend?” Kai questioned, a confused expression made his way to his chiselled face. He scratched his head, eyes shifting between the two.

“He was at the Beijing branch two days ago, something about his protecting his grandmother’s property and suing some hillbillies loitering- whatever, this is your boyfriend? Wow, small world, you took look hot together- shit, that came out wrong, I meant you guys look cute but you guys aren’t cute but sexy- There you are!”

Kristina was interrupted by a large man with a scar down his face coming by her side and grabbing her away from them, forgetting her word vomit. She smiled drunkenly, taking his offered drink before saying farewell to them, leaving the couple to look in mild confusion and discomfort as they noticed his predatory gaze raking her slim body before taking her into a private room.

“Well, at least she’s over Suho.” Kai shrugged his shoulders, tugging the older male closer to him before continuing their make out.

 

“Fuck you and your tight jeans, Jongin.” Yixing complained, struggling to lower Kai’s jeans as they stumbled into a bathroom cubicle.

“Shut up and fucking blow me, Zhang.” Kai growled, pulling on Yixing’s hair tightly.

“Don’t tell me what to do, asshole.” Yixing cursed heavily at him, gripping onto the other’s erection firmly to release a sensual moan from Kai. He grinned, relishing the image of the caramel-toned man’s eyes closed, swollen lips apart, exhaling rugged breaths as he watched Kai’s knees almost shaking and collapsing if it weren’t for him holding on the walls.

Kai threw his head back when sudden warmth of Yixing’s mouth engulfed his member, slamming his back against the bathroom cubicle door as Yixing’s calloused hands forced his slim hips to stay still.

They heard footsteps come in and some muttering in Chinese. Yixing paused when he overheard something important, causing Kai looking down in frustration that his release was so close but Yixing refused to continue. Kai attempted to achieve the much needed friction but Yixing was having none of it.

“We’ve got to warn Suho.” Yixing said before continuing at his pace. Kai groaned at the works of Yixing's tongue, teasing and nipping at it. He could feel slight rage bubbling in his head, he was so close and his bastard of a brother had to twist his pleasure in his favour.

 _Fuck Suho and his relationship issues._  

 

_(Present)_

“Honestly kitten, I expected a more hospitable welcome, maybe a bit more kisses and hugs but-“ Suho stopped greeting her since a rock was thrown at him.

 And another one.

And _another_ one.

“Hospitable? After throwing me away a _fucking_ year ago? Are you insane?  Do you seriously think I’d kiss you right now?” Kristina shouted, throwing whatever she could find on the floor. She just wanted to hurt him right now. It irked her even more that he kept dodging it.

“Yes? I’m joking!  Put the broken glass down, you crazy woman!” Suho grabbed her wrist to force the bottle out her hand, pinning it behind her back as he held back.

“Let me go!”

“Not until you calm down, Kristina!” Suho demanded her, his grip tighter on her wrist as he snaked his arm around her waist to stop her struggling, being wary of the shattered shards on the floor.

Eventually, she gave up, her heavy breaths filling up the silence of the sky. She closed her eyes, cursing internally at the sudden turn of events. Her body was caving into his warm touch, allowing the soft caress of his calloused fingers against her stomach as he rocked their bodies side to side slightly. She felt his breath against her neck, chills sent down her spines as she forced herself not to shiver.

“You came back?” She broke the silence, turning her head to face him.

“You know I always come back to you, one way or another. We’re tied together in this cruel reality, there’s always time, Kristina. ” Suho said, voice laced with promise as he leaned closer to place his forehead against hers.

Kristina stared deeply into his eyes, trying to find the lie in his hopeful words but she was looking back at nothing. _This fucker is too good at hiding,_ she thought as she turned her body, pressing it towards his taut one. She had enough; it was her turn to play with his heartstrings.

She brought his lips closer, barely an inch between them.

“If you want time, then you can speak to my secretary to book an appointment.” Kristina whispered, pulling apart as she walked away from him.  She smirked at his dumbfounded expression, waving cheekily before letting him out of her sight, not sparing a glance. 

_"Zài jiàn"_

She threw her hand in the sky to wave goodbye. Kristina admitted to herself it did feel good to do that despite her heart begging her to look behind, to run back and straight into his arms. 

_Not today._

_(3 days later)_

"Yes, I know I'm late! I'm running on three hours of sleep. My flight had been delayed and the traffic has been awful this morning. Lee Taemin, I could kiss you for this coffee, remind me to give you a raise." Kristina zoomed through the corridor, grabbing the Americano from her secretary's hands.

Taemin, her secretary and a close friend she trusted with her life, kept up by her side, stating her agenda for the day as his bare-faced boss was greeting the other walkers on their way to the meeting room.

"Also, Kim Junmyeon has displayed his interest as a possible investor and shareholder in our markets. He would like to hold a meeting." Taemin stated, watching her down the remnants of her drink.

_Kim Junmyeon..._

 It seemed like a very familiar name to Kristina, especially when it's rumoured that he's a mysterious investor that has shares and business interests in nearly all the trading sectors of the economy. The strangest thing was that very few people have seen his face and even then, it's wondered if he's real or not. As tempted as she was, she had more urgent matters to attend before she can see him.

"Can you schedule that to the last thing for the day? I have too much already on my hands with the extra paperwork due to this board meeting that I'm running late for. Nothing I do pleases these coffin dodgers anyways," Kristina muttered the last sentence under breath so only Taemin could hear it while adjusting her dress primly and properly, looking at Taemin for the final check.

"How do I look?"

"Noona, you're so pretty. You are going to knock their crusty ass souls back to Hell with your presentation!" Taemin cheered her on cutely, exposing a wide smile on his pretty face

"Taemin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, I know, you'd be so lost without me." Taemin chuckled, adjusting her blazer collar before opening the door to start the board meeting.

 

 

"I can't believe you let your manager lie to the paparazzi like that. They are all probably rushing to the airport when you are actually in the park by your apartment." Sehun said, absentmindedly feeding Tao the ice cream cone in his hands.

"Well, Zhoumi loves me like his own child and this is our first date in like forever since I've been busy with catwalks and you've been busy busting some crooks and breaking at least five data protection laws." Tao shrugged, making herself comfortable on his lap.

She missed Sehun a lot but Gucci, Balmain and Loewe called and she wasn't one to give them up, no matter how hot Oh Sehun was.

Yeah, she was _that_ much in demand.

"Yeah but Suho has connections in the police plus the police commissioner loves me ever since I helped crack the museum counterfeiting case and got Suho off the wanted list." He stated smugly, smiling at Tao's unamused expression.

"I'm sorry Lord Oh _Holy_ Sehun, you're forever untouched by the justice system just because you dyed your hair ginger and got your triad off the radar." Tao sarcastically remarked, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her hacker boyfriend.

"I keep telling you that it was Kyungsoo hyung's experiment gone wrong which blew up and it caused my hair to go ginger and Chanyeol's hair to go pastel! You said you liked it!" Sehun whined, dramatically flailing his arms about, carelessly swatting droplets of the dessert around.

"Watch it! Don't get ice cream on my jumper- it probably costs more than your drugs!" Tao screamed, scrambling away from the dripping ice cream in Sehun's hand.

Sehun laughed at Tao's antics, leading her to hit him multiple times everywhere in his upper body, causing him to chuckle even more before she grabbed the cone and smashed all over against his mouth. It was her turn to laugh at his sour face darkening, unleashing her hyena laugh as she held her waist, struggling to stop her fit of giggles.

"Shut up. You're so mean." Sehun huffed, trying to lick all the remnants of ice cream around his mouth.

"Aww, I'm sorry but you look like an Angry Bird with your orange hair and pout. Here let me help you, babe." Tao licked the ice cream off that was by the corner of his lips. She gave a mischievous half-smile, gazing fondly at him in which Sehun reciprocated by closing the distance.

Tao's mouth opens slightly and Sehun bites gently on her upper lip. His hands slip under her shirt and the hot, rough touch has her melting into him. Their kisses get more intense as their tongues brush past each other as they fight for dominance. Her fingers find and grab the roots of his hair, letting out a guttural moan- she feels pretty smug about it.

His hands grip her thighs firmly and he pulls her closer towards him before going back under the shirt as he kneads the muscles of her waist, grazing his nails against her soft skin as he's making his way to her back.

_Wushu did her body wonders that Sehun couldn't wait to explore again._

They break apart, both forcing air down their lungs as Sehun takes in the sight of his wide-eyed, slicked-lipped, chest- heaving girlfriend when his phone suddenly goes off, their sense coming back to them as well. Simultaneously, her phone went off as well.

Tao clambered off Sehun's lap in shock, sitting next to him and dropping her face into her sweater paws in embarrassment. She just realised that they forgot, in the heat of the moment, they were in a public park and parents were eyeing them disapprovingly, ushering their kids away from the couple, eyes covered.

Sehun answered his phone, it was Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie!" His shrill tone caused Sehun to wince a little. This hyung was too excited which meant Suho had assigned them a task.

"Listen up, I know you’re on a date but you need to check every security point and identification of 14U warehouse by tonight. Find out who's coming tonight to this dealing from Kwonyul's gang and their weaknesses. The bitch still won’t tell us why he is for calling for Suho. Sorry to end your date on a low." Baekhyun reported before hanging up.

Sehun sighed; he was going to have cut this date short if all of the information needed was to be processed by night. That bastard, Kwonyul, was seriously in need of a good beating for his stupid mind games, Baekhyun wouldn't ask for all this if Suho didn't think he was planning a nasty surprise.

 Now, the hardest thing he had to do was tell Tao.

 He looked at Tao’s direction and couldn’t tell if she was screaming in happiness or anger. She was speaking Mandarin rapidly but Sehun managed to catch some bits from what he could grasp.

 _“Leo Wu, haven’t heard from you in a long time… Kristina is suffering… reject their offer like that… she’s done so much for you…just listen to them… my boyfriend…he’s sincere about her and I know that… but I’m on a date… does it have to be now? What the- fuck you dude!”_ Tao yelped in annoyance, ending the call and kissing Sehun gently.

“Sorry Sehun but I have to go, something has come up and I need to go kick some family ass. Sorry, did you want to say something?” Tao pouted, looking disappointed that they had to end their time together abruptly.

“No, in fact, I was going to say the same thing. A mission came up and I need to break another five data protection laws. Maybe next time, I love you.” Sehun said, hugging her before he sees a black car creeping near them.

“That’s my ride. Sorry again, I’ll make it up to you, promise. I love you too~ Bye.” Tao apologised and pecked his cheek before entering the car. Sehun managed to take a glance of the man wearing shades in the seat before Tao shut the door, whom he assumed was a relative of his girlfriend; Sehun vaguely remembered seeing his face before but couldn’t recall or care less right now. He had more pressing matters to attend.

_It was going to another long night for the Exo gang._

 

 

 

Kristina crashed down onto her chair after her final budget meeting with her department heads. It had been a long day and she was ready to go home.She closed her eyes, allowing her to doze off until Taemin knocked on her door and popped his head in.

"Noona, Kim Junmyeon is here to see you, even though, it's closing time. He's waiting outside, I can reschedule the meeting, if you want." Taemin said, sympathetic for her, she literally landed this morning and still had to continue with the jet lag.

"Ah fuck, I forgot about that. Send him into my office. You should go home, I'll lock up tonight." Kristina cursed, rubbing her face with her hands.

She exhaled loudly while making her look presentable, combing her nimble fingers through her chestnut brown hair. She knew she should've worn makeup on the way, of course, today had to be day she dared to bare.

"He's very handsome. You should go for him and please ditch the blazer. It hides your drool-worthy collarbones and the lace pattern of your dress." Taemin slyly teased, watching her drape the blazer over her chair after his suggestion.

"Go home Taemin before I tell Jonghyun that you keep eyeing up my clients." She smiled, examining him falling into a sulk.

"See you tomorrow, you snake." Taemin said monotonously, rolling his eyes at her as he walked away to his desk outside.

There was no winning with this woman.

She looked down to find the sufficient documents on her desk when the door was ajar to let the investor in.

"Sorry to keep you wait- Oh no." Kristina was speechless at the person in front of her.

Taemin was right.

 

Kim Junmyeon was gorgeous with his soft copper-brown, curly hair and the porcelain face. The expensive suit that did nothing but enhance his built body.

However, Kim Junmyeon was just a mirror image, a clean-cut cover up for someone who was a diamond in the rough.

Suho was _very_ real and sitting comfortably on the chair in front of her as if he belonged right here.

 

"It's quite alright if my baby is busy. I'll always make time for her." Suho remarked, pushing his delicate glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She hated the fact his smirk on his face was doing wonders to her betraying heart. She _really_ hated the fact he still had an effect on her because Suho in a fitting suit was an ovaries- bursting moment.

"Why are you here? I thought I made it really clear I didn't want to see you," Kristina fumed, teeth gritting in slight rage.

"Well, I did see a post for a possible investor and was like why not expand the empire a bit into the corporate world and oh look, you happen to own this place so the best of both worlds for me really." Suho stood up and walked towards her.

"Pretty boy toy you've got over there." He commented casually, his sight set on Taemin casually talking outside by his desk, putting on his coat.

"Pretty boy toy has an even hotter boyfriend so don't get weird ideas between me and my secretary." She countered, setting his gaze on the full picture: Taemin talking to Jonghyun, his partner with a sharp bone structure that could cut through rock solid butter.

"Mhmm, I'm sure you'd be into that kinky shit because I sure am, wouldn't that be a dream, Boss Wu? Me willingly, giving myself to you while you dominate and ride-" Suho leered, turning back to the annoyed CEO in front of him.

"Shut up, douchebag." Kristina rolled her eyes, feeling flustered as her cheeks flushed at the suggestive comment made by him even though she felt herself getting aroused. Suho placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her delving into her wildest imagination and back to the reality.

"Don't deny the fact you're excited to see me, Kristina Wu. I’m here because you have answers that I need." Suho's voice went cold along with the sudden shift in the atmosphere, the soft features hard being as he pierced his gaze into her eyes as tension grew in her office.

"Answers, Wha-what are you talking about?" Bewilderment was sensed in her words.

"Why were you really in Shanghai? Clearly, for you, two or three days are sufficient enough to oversee your business branch _in Beijing_ , you took a week and also travelled to Shanghai, why is that?"

"Wow, now you're stalking me? The real question is what were _you_ doing in China?" Kristina felt her anger rise, this bastard really had the nerve to toy with her and then, push her away and expect her to give him straight answers.

"Stop avoiding my question." He demanded an answer, his grip tightening on her hand.

"I missed my brother, I went to visit him as well as inspect the Beijing branch. It’s not always about you, I do have other people to worry about." Kristina shot back, biting her tongue to shut herself up; she has said too much already.

"Brother? You have a brother?" Suho inquired, giving her a rather perplexed look about this detail that he missed when Sehun gave him a full background check on Kristina.

"We don't talk about him but it doesn't matter, you still haven't answered my question. How did you know I was in China?" She desperately tried to change the subject; family was always too much of a touchy subject for her.

"I didn't. I was there for business matters. Yixing told me the moment he saw you getting frisky with a Snakehead assassin which also brings me to my next question..." Suho paused, examining her posture and actions.

 _She's nervous,_ he concluded. She was biting her lip, which looked so damn sexy-

 _But why?_ was his question, _what was she hiding?_ He started to question how much he really knew about the beautiful goddess in front of her. He did notice that her family was always a mysterious and sensitive topic, especially when there wasn’t known a lot about the Wu family. He noted to ask Sehun to do extra digging around about her.

"This past year, you've had three attempts made for your life. 14K, Snakeheads and even, the Korean Criminal Syndicates, those were three organised crime gangs after you. I must say you and your father have made some very powerful enemies." Suho chuckled wryly, looking out the window, watching her expression shift into a more confused one in the reflection.

"I don't see where this is going," Kristina said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"My question is why? Why are they after you? They are more businesses they could extort or kill, with even more powerful clients but more specifically, why _you?"_ Suho inquired, clasping her arm to bring her closer to him.

She gasped at the sudden movement, the distance greatly decreased between them. His question went through one ear and out the other.

 

_She didn't have an answer._

 

_She didn’t want to give the answer._

 

He was too distracting to concentrate on other things, not when his smooth hands were trailing up and down her cold arms. Her heart drummed rapidly through her chest, pressed against his hard one.

She scanned his face, trying to find a crack through the hard exterior. There was so much more to him than a cold blooded monster and she wanted to uncover that.

"Why are you really here, Suho? For once, please be honest with me." Kristina pleaded, sick of this push and pull act he had on. She brought her shaky hands to his face, stroking his tinted cheeks. The distance between their mouths was decreasing unknowingly.

"I'm worried about you, Kristina. The amount of times I hear about the assassination attempts and it makes me scared. It was a mistake to leave you last year, not when you were so willing. God, I'm going crazy just thinking about you- I need you to be okay, kitten. You don't deserve this." Suho confessed, hugging her tightly, not sure what is coming over him.

"Maybe I do deserve this, we've all got secrets to hide. We're a lot similar than you think." She whispered, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, leading to him to involuntarily shudder, his grasp getting tighter, feeling more than he should.

He had only meant to kiss her, but when she responded by knotting her arms around his neck and returning the kiss with her gentle lips, Suho knew it was going to take more than a kiss to fulfill his desires. The passion shared between the two fogged up the glass beside them, as they continued to kiss. Their tongues were intertwined as they fought for dominance, their tongues clashing as they were succumbing to the lustful fog. His hand grazed her thigh and it was when she finally came to her senses, pushing him away. Suho's shock resonated onto his face, wanting an explanation for her action.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not like this, I'm the not the person you think I am. Goodbye Suho." Kristina stuttered, pushing him towards and out the door, slamming the door shut on his still shocked face. Thankfully, all her colleagues had gone home so no one could see the scene she just caused.

Her heart was screaming, begging her to open the door and kiss him senselessly, pleading her to keep him in her arms, and never letting her sexy bad boy go. She wiped the tears falling down her cheeks as she slumped against the door.

Her phone rang; she went to check who was calling her so late at night.

It was her brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, do let me your know your thoughts :)  
> Thanks for reading~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The type excited by danger...

Yixing returned.

He strolled into the study room where he could see Suho, Sehun and Baekhyun planning for what looked like a dealing that was about to take place. Normally, Xiumin would be in charge of these things but their dealer was off on a self- proclaimed  _‘paternity leave,’_  making Baekhyun in charge of Exo's trade dealings with the help of the leader.

Baekhyun noticed his presence first and ran to greet the elder, excitement laced in his voice as the conman reported how much everyone missed him, especially Kai.Suho gave him an expectant look; he raised his eyebrow, questioning his sudden return.

"Leo Wu's in Seoul and offered me to a ride back as well." Yixing explained, prying Baekhyun off his frame.

"He's in Seoul? That's interesting." Suho looked mildly puzzled, something didn't feel right.

"He also accepted our alliance hence why I'm back." Yixing continued, keeping his blank expression on his face as he slammed the contract in the table, freshly signed.Silence loomed over the room as they continued to wear stoic faces.

Something  _really_  didn't feel right.

"I don't understand, isn't this good thing? We’ve wanted this for a long time." Baekhyun said, unsure why the atmosphere was gloomy when it was a cause for celebration.

"Baekhyun," Suho turned to face his substitute right-hand man. He placed his hands in the other's shoulders and squeezed it lightly. "The Chinese Triads rejected us first and then stalled when I demanded an explanation and to finally accept it out of the blue, it does make you think that there's more to it."

"Leo Wu, you say? I overheard bits of Tao's conversation when she was on the phone during our date earlier. She mentioned his name, do you think it's the same person?" Sehun spoke up after a long time, eyes shifting between Suho and the contract before resting his gaze on his laptop. "It can't be though, Tao and Kristina don't have any relations to the mafia, and I’ve done a full background check. But then again, there isn't a lot on the database about them."

"Speaking of Kristina Wu, I discovered something really interesting. I thought you'd want to know, Suho." Yixing piqued the leader's interest; Suho asked what it was.

"It seems that the Wu Corps are loosely affiliated to the Triad. There was a document I glanced at briefly when he was signing the agreement. It seems they are part of the Chinese branch via a ghost company  _-Branch 72-_  inside the corporation; it’s used mostly for exports for his gang. It seems like an alibi for Leo if necessary otherwise Wu Corps are legitimate." Yixing explained, watching Suho's face darken as Yixing could tell he was thinking out loud. It's almost his conclusions were coming true.

"There's more though, I've seen Kristina and Leo together a few times during her stay in Shanghai but it's explainable if Branch 72 does exist. However, the one thing that's surprising is that there is photo of him and Kristina and others on his desk in his office. Clearly, there's more than a professional relationship between them." Yixing finished reporting his sightings, witnessing the rapid emotions zooming through the other's face:

 

_Confusion, jealousy, anger, longing_

 

Suho was deep in thought, Yixing and Sehun's comments made him think about what Kristina said earlier when he saw her.

 

_“…we've all got secrets to hide…”_

 

_“…I'm the not the person you think I am…”_

 

He furiously tried to connect the dots with all the pieces of information he knows but it kept leading him nowhere, there must be a clue that's missing that Sehun can't find, that she doesn't want him to know.

Nothing made sense to him at the moment.

"If what Yixing hyung says is right, then Leo Wu must have been the one to pick up Tao today. Is it this picture?" Sehun inquired, turning his laptop around to show them an image on his screen. Yixing nodded as Baekhyun asked where he managed to get the picture from.

"It's the same photo that Zitao keeps in her apartment, hidden inside another framed photo of just her and Kristina. It's very easy to miss but I have sharp eyes.” Sehun scoffed smugly. “I didn't think it was worth questioning until now-" Sehun's phone interrupted him.

 _Speak of the devil,_  it was his girlfriend. He answered, only to hear the worrying tone in her voice muttering incoherent words.

"Babe, calm down, I can't understand- Zitao, what's wrong?" Sehun urged her, getting more and more concerned that she was possibly in danger.

"Sehun, she's gone! We're coming out of the restaurant- they've taken her! It was so sudden, I didn't know what to do-" Tao burst into hysterics, frantically explaining to Sehun the event that just occurred, his face paling with each sentence.

"What’s happening? Is she okay?" Suho frowned. Sehun looked at Suho with dread; he audibly gulped when the leader demanded to know why Tao was crying on the phone. As much as Suho didn’t show it, he did genuinely care for Tao, they eventually managed to settle their differences aside only to realise how endearing Huang Zitao was to Suho; she brought out his maternal instincts that he never knew existed despite his  _very dodgy moral compass._

“Hyung, Kristina’s been kidnapped. And it’s Kwonyul that’s got her.”

 

 

"Where is he?!"

 Another blow was sent straight to her face, his hand connecting with her cheek. In retaliation, she spat out a mouthful of blood at him, making him sneer. Kristina flinched at the sight of his raised hand, waiting for its impact.

 A large bang sounded throughout the room as the metal door was flung open and slammed into concrete wall.

“Not so fast, we need her alive. Leave us!” Kwonyul sauntered in as his men exited the room, smirking at the pretty bruise forming on Kristina’s cheek. He hated to admit it but bruises really enhanced her sharp beauty. "Are you hungry? Would you like anything to drink? Anything for the pain, something to ease the discomfort?"

His tone was taunting, and his eyes still shone with cruel humour as he took in her dishevelled appearance. Kristina kept her lips pressed shut, her eyes conveying the hatred towards him as she sent him a glare that could make a grown man cry.

Her wrists remained bound behind her aching back, tied after his men had roughly thrown her into a chair after a bumpy car journey, one that had been placed in a besmirched warehouse. She trained her eyes on him as he made his way towards her. She felt breath falter when he stopped directly behind and crouched down, his head hung by her throbbing one.

"You should really learn how to respond when someone asks you a question," he whispered, his lips brushing against her bleeding ear, making her shiver. She held her breath as his fingertips grazed her arms, trailing downwards until he stopped above the left wrist.

"My, my, my men really did a number on your thumb, Kristina dear," he remarked, his voice light as he observed the broken bone. "Thumbs are one of the worst bones to break."

Silence.

"Does it hurt, Kristina, does it hurt as much as your brother says it does?"

She kept her mouth shut, an action, or lack thereof, that she soon found herself regretting.

A guttural scream exited her lips as soon as Kwonyul came into contact with the injury. The pressure he applied to it made her vision blacken as the screams and cries of misery escaped her trembling lips, making her eyes burn as tears built up behind them. The chair let out an awful screech due to her struggling, barely moving an inch forwards while she released an avalanche of profanity from she lips.

“I don’t know where he is.”

She let out a cry once he released his painful grip on her broken bone. Burning pain shot up her wrists that remained firmly bound together behind my back. Another strangled yelp left her lips when she found her face being forcefully lifted up and turned around, so that she was facing him.

"You're just as difficult as I expected you'd be, but I guess it runs in the family." His voice was low, his eyes calculating. They trailed over her face, inspecting each feature, though she was willing to bet that blood, grime and bruises had stained most of them. Kristina narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily to replace the lost oxygen as he was slowly asphyxiating her. “How long did you think you could hide this secret from the underworld? When your dear brother is the most wanted man by every crime lord?”

He held up a picture, her eyes widens in horror.

 _They ransacked her flat_ , she knows that because she was the only one that knew where the picture was hidden in her apartment.

A snarl escaped her lips as she writhed in the chair, body convulsing while he silently watched her struggle, watching the rope burns worsen across her arms. The throbbing pain continued to shoot through the arm, leaving her a whimpering mess, eyes screwed shut as to hold in the onslaught of tears that threatened to escape them.

“What do you want from me?” She whispered in defeat, hating herself for being so pathetically pitiful. She allowed her tangled hair to cover her battered face. She could physically feel the build-up of sweat, blood, and grime on her body, causing the nauseating revulsion to grow stronger with each passing second.

“I want to destroy everything that wanker Suho has, his empire, his gang, his alliance and more importantly, his little wench. That would  _truly_  break him.” Kwonyul seethed, gently tucking her hair behind her hair behind her ear when he said the last phrase.

 _If only that was true_ , she laughed internally. Kwonyul really had a death wish if he chose to mess with everything that Suho held close.

 

_Not when he and his band of merry men were already here._

 

“You’re going to regret everything. You’ve just dug your own grave.” Kristina smirked, looking behind over his shoulder.

There was a grimy, broken window and outside the window, was a very excited Park Chanyeol, in all his pastel glory, waving back at her with a grenade in his other large hand. He wanted her to give a signal.

Never has she been more glad to see a recognisable face

“I think it’s the opposite, my dear. It’s sad to let you down soon, you would’ve made a perfect bed-warmer.” He smiled evilly, stroking her face. She wore a look of repulsion, moving her face away from his touch. His back was now facing the window, it was perfect.

“I have standards and you certainly don’t meet them so I guess you’re fired- _NOW!”_  Kristina said, signalling to Chanyeol, who simply winked back before throwing the explosive.

A loud explosion occurred behind them; the wall shattered as a bright ball of flames blinded them momentarily, spreading around the damage like a ring; bricks were hurled towards them, the impact sent them toppling over. Kristina coughed from the smoke and winced in agony as pain shot up her crushed body, fighting against her imprisonment, struggling to get out of the strangling ropes.

From her peripheral vision, she saw men barge in as she saw shadows emerge from the fire. She saw Chen and Chanyeol, familiar faces from before and a new one whom she assumed was Baekhyun, judging from the beagle- like features as she heard Chen talk about him once.

Time seems to slow down when she saw the one person she really missed. She felt every emotion under the sun and her heart ached with every beat when she saw him because she was in love with someone who seemingly dangled her life on the line.

 

_To her, he was danger, insanity and death. What an addictive combination._

 

His walk was full of dangerous swagger as he dragged his club along the ground, with spikes poking out from the head before passing it to the tall man. She raked up along his body until she came to halt to admire the face- his angelic face, one would assume that he wasn’t a crime lord of one of the biggest gangs.

“Suho! You made it! I see you brought a couple of minions along as well! The more the merrier!” Kwonyul announced mockingly, smiling sadistically at the not amused leader.     

“Let her go.” Suho spat out, sending him a murderous glare.

“I don’t think so, not when you have Leo Wu backing you up. Hate to say it but she’s involved whether it’s because of you or her  _brother dearest_ ,” Kwonyul laughed evilly, taking in the scene of Suho’s morph into one of confusion and then realisation.

 

Leo Wu was China’s biggest crime lords and boss of the Chinese Triads, same gang he formed an alliance with.

Leo Wu was  _also_ Kristina Wu’s brother.

 

It suddenly all made sense in his head:

_The night they were both in Shanghai, the picture Sehun showed on his laptop, her reluctance to let him get truly close to her-_

_How did he not pick this up sooner?_

 

He masked his shock with his signature blank face, right now was not the moment to dwell on that, not when her life was at risk of sudden death. He had to bear his fury of watching the bastard tease and taunt him, laughing at his face about how he did not manage to work out her deepest secret. Kwonyul was really testing his limited patience with how close and touchy he was getting with Kristina, he wanted to rip his arms off for making her feel so damn uncomfortable.

“She has nothing to do with this. This fight is between you and me,” Suho said, really trying to not snap. 

“Mmm, didn’t think that when you decided to take out my men at the docks last month, plundering our assets and cartels and evidently, ruining my entire syndicate using help from the Chinese.” He deadpanned.

“Welcome to the streets of Seoul. Everyone is a cheating snake. Get over it, punk.” Baekhyun asserted his irritancy, causing the rest of Exo crew to snicker, Suho included. The conman’s interjection made Kristina burst out laughing as well, ignoring the sharp bursts of discomfort shooting through her body.

This fuelled Kwonyul’s rage even more, he hated the fact they were mocking him. He simply had enough of being the chewing gum under Suho’s shoes, the street insect where gangs like Exo simply stepped on in hopes of shooing him away. He signalled for his men to attack them.

They ran.

Exo sprinted into battle.

 

 

Baekhyun punched the nearest guy, clamped his hand into his hair and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Repeatedly.

The loud thudding, the sound of the bone being split open was music to his ears. His crystal clear laughter distorted into a manic scream of pleasure.

Large amounts of blood poured down the now deformed face, staining his hand that wouldn’t let go. Eventually, he stopped and let go, watching the lifeless corpse slid down grey wall, a trail of red left behind as he looked away to pick another poor unfortunate soul.

“Geez, could you expose your kinks in less crude way?” Chanyeol complained jokingly, smashing faces and teeth with his rough bat. He looked at Baekhyun in mock disgust. Baekhyun simply grinned back, wiping the blood off his cheek with his gun.

“I’m sure you and Kyungsoo are one for toys in the bedroom by the way you are pounding them with Park Jr.”

Chanyeol had two other men surrendering beneath him, taunting them and thumping rather weightily with his metal baseball bat or  _‘Park Jr_ ' was the name.  Like Baekhyun said, pounding them mercilessly with the solid bat, doubling over in agony but it didn’t stop Chanyeol.

“Ugh, stop Byun Baekhyun. I keep getting explicit images of Soo from last night now that you’ve said. Fuck you bro.” He whined, jumping on top of the bodies without realising they were under his feet.  

Their begging of surrender went in vain; his sexual fustration fuelled him even more as the bat crashed with their limbs, making a sharp, sickening crunch of bone. He was watching with a sickening satisfaction as his last prey contorted his face in sheer pain. Blood was being pumped out his mouth with every hit before he went limp, death finally taking over him.

 _“HA!_  Take that, Kim! I knew they were fucking last night, you owe me a blow!”Baekhyun screamed in delight, barely avoiding a blow to his stomach himself.  He whipped out his own gun to his left and shot a bullet deep into the back of the guard closest to Chen.

“Anything for you, baby~ ” Chen smiled gratefully before he knocked aside one of the others, pummelling his side with his gun, sending him towards the window as he blew a kiss to Baekhyun, who caught it. He totally knew Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were doing the dirty last night, he just wanted a reason to have his way with Baekhyun.

“Hey! My sex life is not for your sick bets. I’ll tell Kyungsoo, he was looking for two lab rats for his latest concoction of the truth serum. Apparently, the last one burnt the insides of the poor guy that tested it.” Chanyeol warned them, finishing his last kill of shattering ribs. They arched in pain before death finally took over them.

“Fuck, you win. _Only_ because I’m shit scared of Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun sighed, punching the daylights out of the hitman before running towards where the other two were.

Chen was having the time of his life, knocking them in the chest with his booted foot across the room, slamming them like to the ground like butchers do with pieces of meat -with sheer brutality and finesse; he whipped the gun through the air and shot the guy running towards Chanyeol and then, pivoted to his right to shoot the oncoming guard. Few seconds later, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Chen were together, their backs against one another as a shooting spree happening.

Rounds of gunshots were being fired off within the warehouse.

A bloodbath.

From his vision, he saw a hitman charging forward towards his boyfriend, he drew out his dagger; he whirled around, gripping his dagger in his right hand. He dove at Baekhyun, but Chen attached the piece to his chest, twisting the weapon deeply as he watched the guy warp his face in excruciating pain as he gasped for air before finishing him completely with one final cut to the heart.

Swinging around, he caught another in the chest with his foot just as Chanyeol had done with his bat at the same time. He went down on one knee, and he lurched forward, jabbing the loaded gun into his stomach and he recoiled to the ground from the impact.

The three men did not pause to take in the horror that had unfolded in front of them. They did not flinch when they saw men laying lifeless of the floor in puddles of their own blood. Instead, they ran out the room to catch up with the three people missing from the battlefield.

 

 

Suho took off in the direction of the entrance, narrowly avoiding stray bullets from Kwonyul’s gun that had seemed to be moving in his direction. Just as he turned down the hallway, he saw Kristina being pulled back by the bastard’s arm. She was half- yelling, half-cursing at him as she struggled against his hold, wildly thrashing her arms everywhere, hitting him, and biting him as she tried to use every ounce of strength she had left.

He aggressively forced Kristina upright, grabbing his gun to shove against her temple. She froze, sweat dripping from her forehead as her heartbeat speed up in fear. Kwonyul forced Suho to a halt as well, threatening to shoot.

_It wasn’t a game anymore, his enemy had life or death of an innocent in his hand._

It took Suho a few moments to fully see the damage that had been done. She was covered in blood and dirt, her arms full of angry slashes of burns and her left thumb was  _very_  out of place.  Her hair was matted down, covering her eyes as he witnessed the incredibly slight rise and fall of her shoulders. Her pleading eyes were haunting him, begging someone to save her as Suho locked his gaze on Kristina. She looked nothing like the glamorous, strong women he made out and then got rejected by a few hours ago. She was now powerless, weak and afraid- something he once used to feel.   

 

“You made me a laughing stock! All my sponsers withdrew their alliance with me! I have nothing left except my bloodlust for revenge. You will pay, motherfucker!” He shrieked, walking towards Suho, dragging his captured victim along, with the intention to kill. 

 

Suho hadn’t gained his position, his power, his gang- out of mere luck.

 No. These were all things he had earned.

He had built a gang so dangerous, so powerful, that the police were unable to even consider intervening on its business. Even though they were referred as the gang of ghosts, so under the radar despite their influential status, people quaked with fear with their name  _was_  mentioned, because simply the name itself embodied death, destruction, and terror.

He wasn’t going to let all go to waste because one slimy twat didn’t know his place in the hierarchy. Suho smirked wickedly, his soft, angelic features hardening to harsh, murderous ones. It was end game for Kwonyul and he was going to sure it always was. No one gets to mess with Exo and not pay the price for it.

 

_Screams, gunshots, and explosions._

 

_Lifeless bodies, writhing victims, and bloodstained floors and walls._

 

_An execution for the traitors._

 

_A warning to others who dare mess with the King._

 

 

After cleaning up her wounds, her thumb put in a cast and making sure she wasn’t too traumatised to leave after the event, she was discharged from hospital. However, Kristina wasn't ready to go home so he drove her somewhere else until she was ready.

They were by the Han River, enjoying the view- atleast trying to.

Kristina looked into water, seeing her reflection staring back at her, almost disapprovingly at her actions. She noticed Suho's reflection, he was looking only staring at her, and it was like he always had eyes for her since their fateful meeting a year ago. There were so many secrets between them; their strings of fate were tied together, making it difficult to unravel. They would just find each other again and again, repeating this vicious cycle until they gave in or one of them was dead.

Her insides twisted in guilt, she always thought he led her on when in fact, it was the opposite.

 

"I guess you'd want an explanation," Kristina broke the silence that had been suffocating them since they arrived. Her hands gripped the railing tightly as she tried to keep her voice even.

"You think? I can't believe you played me for a fool, to even think for a second that I knew you well but no, I don't know what to believe now like, do I even know you, Kristina Wu? So okay, Leo Wu is your brother and is the boss of China's biggest organised crime triad then what else is next? That your family is actually the mafia and that Daddy's business was actually a fake and cover up?" Suho incredulously exclaimed, his cool demeanour was now shattered.

"Shut up, Suho! You don't know shit! Don't you dare think for a second that Wu Corps isn't legit. My father worked his ass off to build his empire from nothing to making it to where it is now. He sacrificed too much for it all to be a facade! That was his only mistake which ripped the family apart!" Kristina retaliated back, her rage simmering through her blood. She couldn't even fathom the nerve of this guy to make such a disgraceful assumption about her family.

Suho was stunned at her sudden outburst. He saw her all teary-eyed and flushed as if she was holding back her emotions from showing. He gave her quizzical look, suggesting to her that he didn't understand.

Kristina sighed, blinking back her tears. She didn't want to seem weak to him, she was no damsel in distress. She was perfectly fine by herself until he came crashing into her life. She took a deep breath before telling her side of the story _: the only story that should matter to him._

"Papa fell in love with my mother when he was in Shanghai. They got married where she left her life in Shanghai to start anew in Guangzhou- we were all fine until Leo was born. However, Mama failed to let Papa know she was the daughter of Shanghai's biggest crime lord. Grandfather wanted Leo to take over the Chinese Triad after he was gone. Mama was against it and pleaded but Grandfather had too much power and control, threatening to ruin all our lives. Therefore, Papa was forced to be selfish so in order to protect his business and our lives to be safe, he had to agree to Grandfather's terms. This decision alone split the family in half." Kristina paused, sniffling every now and then to let the stubborn tears fall down her cheeks.

"We were all so little, Leo was only seven when he was taken away to Shanghai, leaving me, Mama and Papa alone in Guangzhou. It was terrible when Tao came to visit that year for Christmas, only for her and her parents to ask where Leo disappeared to and their reaction to the answer was devastating. It tore us all apart." Kristina sobbed quietly as she rubbed her raw-rubbed nose.

Suho looked forlorn at the sight her walls crumbling down, he felt like a dick to suddenly accuse her like he did. He brought her closer to him, embracing her for comfort. She reciprocated by knotting her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could as she exhaled loudly before continuing, taking in his comforting musky smell.

"We had enough of the hardships in China so he went on a purge, deleting every record of Leo Wu being related to us and he made sure it stayed that way. We moved to Canada in hopes of expanding and rarely ever saw him again except every few years." Kristina sniffled, her head laying on his chest, listening to soothing sounds of his heartbeat.

"That's why Sehun couldn't find anything because it doesn't exist anymore, nothing survived.  _Everything_  was destroyed, Suho. Leo Wu was nothing but a figment of our imagination. Papa lost one child to the underworld, he didn't want to lose another." Kristina finished explaining, feeling drained out as if her very life force left her, leaving her in this state of depression and extreme tiredness. He knew she was hesitating to carry on speaking, he was patting her head, smoothing down her hair in hopes of encouraging her to let it al out.

"It was just so… so lonely growing up for me, it was just me and Tao by ourselves so you can understand why we're fiercely protective of each other and determined to keep him a secret because we felt like we owed it to him, he's kept us safe, making sure no one knew… until now." She rambled on, her swelling eyes feeling sore and dry from the constant crying with a snuffle every now and then. She lost herself for a minute to reminisce about her isolated childhood.

_She remembered one time during her teenage years when she came to Guangzhou for the summer and Leo ran away from Shanghai to their family estate._

_She remembered the horrific view of her brother's body, all bruised and scarred with fresh and old wounds, where some didn't even heal properly. His handsome face was battered to a pulp as he sported swollen, beaten black eyes and cheeks._

_She remembered how she comforted him and cried for him, begging her grandfather to let him go when he arrived to take him away a few days later. Thus, this memory was where her rocky relationship with her father started because he did nothing to help Leo but looking back now, what could he have done when he was already helpless?_

_After her mother died, Leo went off the rails, starting a massacre of any enemies that dared to cross his path, it was a total a war zone between crime syndicates in China where the Chinese Triads rose to power, forcing others to cower and making them untouchable but it also meant Kristina's dad refused to allow to see him during that period of mental instability._

The past week was the first time she'd seen him in seven years since their mother's death. It was a bittersweet reunion for both of them.

Suho remained silent through the entire she was speaking, taking in everything that she said. He rubbed her back gently, repeating _'it's okay'_  as she let out all her built up emotions and allowed herself to have a decent cry, it seemed like she really need to vent.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, there wasn't anything else he could say. It set her off again, she was crying even more, a damp stain forming on her shirt from her tears. "Why are crying even more? I know now why you couldn't say anything-"

"Life is so cruel because it's always the children that suffer for the parents' mistakes. I vowed to never make a selfish choice like my father. But I _am_ my father's daughter." She let out a wry laugh, cutting him off and feeling slightly delusional.

"Kristina, what are you trying to tell me?" Suho asked, tilting her face with his finger until she was making eye contact with him. He was starting to believe that she was slowly losing her will to live. Tonight had been too much for her and it was starting to take a toll.

Kristina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Suho was going to hate her for what she was about to say. She prepared herself to lose the only person she cared about in a long time. It was now or never.

"I was the reason why the alliance didn't take place in the first place, why Leo rejected you and then took a long time to respond. I told him to not accept it." She muttered quietly, pushing away from him, refusing to look at him in the eye.

Dead drop silence escalated between them.

He couldn't comprehend her sudden confession. An array of emotions flew past him, causing him to blank out as he continued to stare in pure shock. He's suffered too many surprises from her in one day, it was really starting to bruise his ego.

"Do you understand what you could've done? The danger you could've put my members in if we didn't get this leverage? We don't usually show ourselves to anyone so when we do, it's pretty damn crucial. This could've exposed them to more deranged criminals, worse than Kwonyul- we could've died." Suho’s voice went dangerously low, raising it with each sentence, anger pooling in his eyes as he stared her down, making her feel timid and self-conciuous.

"I was angry!  _YOU_  left me, humiliated me- I was hurting because I felt toyed by you! I wanted to hurt you, make you feel the same I felt. You knew my feelings for you yet you still abused them. This was the only way I could, I-" Kristina bawled back, reducing to nothing but a broken mess.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen- you think I wanted this? I can't bear to lose you, Suho." She hiccupped multiple times, her voice cracking due to her overwhelmed with grief.

"I'm sorry."

Suho opened his mouth to counter back but he had no words. He clenched his teeth, turning away from her as he rested his head in his hands, sighing loudly as he looked up towards the skyline in front of him. He could really do with a smoke right now.

"Say something  _please_ ," she whispered, too afraid to move from her position in case of setting him off again.

"I don't know, Kristina. I don't know."

 

 

He still dropped her home, as much as he was no saint or gentleman (as much as his brother likes to differ), he still made sure she was safe, especially from the night she just had. 

They arrived outside her apartment block. She tried to speak to him before she left the car but he doesn't let her. He brushed her off with a  _'take care of your thumb.'_

She felt her shoulders deflate as she turned away, giving up with trying. She felt as if she deserved this silent treatment from him. If it came to worse, it sort of gave her closure to slightly move on once again.

She was about to step out when she felt a warm hand on her arm pull her back. She looked over her shoulder, mildly surprised at his sudden action. Her breaths got shallower as he traced his hand down her sore arm, fire spreading through her burns from his touch, she gasped as he rubbed her wrist tenderly over the nasty wound before he broodingly gazed upon her.

"I think this belongs to you." Suho quietly spoke up, placing an item in her hand.

 He hated the effect her cold, distant eyes had on him. She was such a pretty sight with her swollen lips, tear-stained cheeks and glazed eyes.

_Just like a broken doll. They always fascinated him, wanting to pick up her pieces, fix her and keep her locked away from the others._

He was doing it again, letting himself lose control in her powerful presence. He let go and looked forward, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

She took in one last look before stepping out and closing the door, watching his car slowly fade into the distance.

 

She looked down at the thing in her hand.

It was her picture that Kwonyul rubbed his grubby hands on. She stroked the picture as she recounted the memory trapped in the single shot: It was for Tao’s birthday.

_A childish, twenty-year old Kristina, a whiny, freshly- turned eighteen year old Zitao and a wild, seventeen year old Leo, all covered in cake from head to toe as they were all embraced in a group hug as you can see the Wu siblings kissing the cream- coated cheeks of a very sour-looking Tao, who was probably upset her Gucci dress got ruined._

It was the last photo Kristina’s mother took of them before she died of cancer, the time when they were finally allowed to see Leo.

The edge of her lips quirked up, a warm feeling rushed over her body at the fact he managed to salvage this. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she trudged towards the building, wondering if she would ever have a chance with her notoriously sensual gangster. Probably not. 

_However, fate always works in funny ways for the King and his Queen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated:)  
> Thanks for reading and one more chapter to go~


	6. Chapter 6

Fate always came in the form of Huang Zitao and Oh Sehun.

 

“OMG, you have to come! Luhua won’t take no for answer!” Tao wailed, swinging around in Kristina’s chair as they were all sat in her office.

“I’m tired. It’s been a long week and I saw Luhua like, two days ago.” Kristina countered, scanning her reports before passing them to her secretary.

“You are so boring! And two days ago is like, 48 hours ago. That’s a lot of hours.”

“I dyed my hair platinum spontaneously.”

“That doesn’t detract anyone from your dry personality.”

“Well, with great power comes great responsibility. Pass me the stapler.” Kristina reached out her hand, not even giving a glance at her annoyed cousin.

“Oh look at me, I’m the Almighty Kristina Wu, I’m so tall and rich and pretty that I eat property for breakfast and have all the guys chasing after me because I’m so mysterious with my badass brother but don’t have time for my friends because I’m a lazy fuck!” Tao mimicked her before throwing the stapler in her direction, only to get more peeved when she caught it.

Kristina smirked slightly, relishing the crisp sound of stapling papers before handing it to Taemin. She simply told Tao to suck it up and leave her alone, causing Taemin to snicker quietly.

“Sehunnie, tell her! Why don’t ever take my side?!” Tao whined, her voice reaching new pitch levels as she further slumped in her chair.

Sehun looked up from his corner, hoping to go unnoticed but failed. He sighed before giving a Kristina a pitiful look, pleading to give in to his difficult girlfriend before she throws another hissy fit and starts crying.

Kristina could feel herself caving into Sehun’s powerful pout. She was always a sucker for cute things and Sehun was one very cute person, despite his crazy hacking skills. Then there was also Luhua, her doll-like best friend who could be a right manipulative bitch when she need to Kristina to live a little.

“Okay, fine! But I’m not drinking. I have a conference to attend tomorrow.” Kristina gave in, cursing herself to be weak in front of her friends. Tao cried for joy, smacking her lips onto Sehun’s mouth as Kristina watched in disgust, rolling her eyes.

“That’s a sign that you need to get laid.” Taemin whispered loudly, making very crude gestures with his hands.

“Go suck a dick or something,” Kristina huffed, slamming the remaining papers into his hands before blowing some flyaway strands from her face.

“I’ll call Jonghyun to see if he’s available.” Taemin winked, placing them into her cabinet. Kristina face-palmed herself, blocking the obnoxious sound of Tao’s laugh from her ears and asking God why she had the misfortune of spending her precious time with these people.

 

 

 

By the time they arrived to Luhua and Xiumin’s garden of their mansion, it seemed like the gathering was in full swing. What Kristina didn’t expect was the whole of Sehun’s gang to be there. She knew they were Luhua’s friends even she is on good terms with some of them. It was just that she really didn’t want to run into the one person that has been avoiding her.

The trio also didn’t expect the scene in front of her. There was Chen and Baekhyun loudly singing some song about shimmying and tripping on some acid drugs, grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow, Luhua scolding them for disturbing the baby while Xiumin sighs as he’s cradling their crying child. Chanyeol accidentally nearly set his jumper on fire when setting up the barbecue as Kyungsoo shouted at him from being a bumbling fool, pinching his ear as he dragged him along to get more burning spirit.

Then, she saw _him._

Suho was talking to Xiumin, laughing and smiling as if he didn’t get his heart shattered by her a few days ago. She felt her heart lurch, her legs unknowingly walking in his direction before she stopped suddenly.

He was looking at her, dead straight in the eye.

Her eyes widened in mild shock, holding her breath as if she wasn’t allowed to breath in his presence. The surroundings seemed to quieten down and blur as she focused on his blinding presence. He gave her a small smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes before going back to the conversation as he took baby from his friend.

She finally exhaled and smiled at the sight, then averting her gaze as she walked towards her best friend, purposefully walking past him as her fingers lightly brushed his wrist.

_It was going to be long night._

 

 

"Mind if I..." Kristina trailed away as she pointed the chair in front of Baekhyun and Chen, who shook their head happily as they saw her sit down.

"How's the thumb?" Chen asked, sneakily filling her cup with some of the wine that they stole from the married couple's wine cabinet.

"It's still intact so I guess I can't complain," Kristina graciously smiled as she her saw her glass full of red wine, especially when she really needed it at the moment.

_So much for not drinking tonight._

Baekhyun winked, bringing his finger to his lips, Kristina smirked back. A friend of a friend with wine was instantly her friend.

"So what's the all hushed talk?" Kristina questioned, relishing the taste of red in her mouth as swirled the liquid around in her mouth.

"We're laughing at Tao's leash on Sehun. It's a pretty tight one." Baekhyun said, trying hard to not laugh as he pointed in their direction.

Kristina followed his finger to see Tao coddling the baby with such sickly sweetness before wailing how she wants a baby, much to Sehun's dismay.

Kristina almost choked on her drink when she heard that, causing the two males opposite her to burst out laughing. Sehun's face paled as his girlfriend was almost in tears, crying about her desire to reproduce and have a cuter baby than Luhua's. Sehun grimaced as he walked away, claiming he heard someone call him, with Tao following behind.

"How did our little Sehunnie get a girl and doesn’t do the baby-making when people like Yixing are still single? I mean, he’s awfully close with Jongin these days." Baekhyun wailed, dramatically placing his head on Chen's shoulder. Chen rolled his eyes despite throwing his arm around the other’s shoulder; he would let his boyfriend know the truth by himself.

He gave Kristina a dismissive look, signalling to ignore Baekhyun when she had a confused face on as she paced her gaze between Yixing, Kai, who were standing opposite to their table, and back to the couple.

"Aren’t Kai and Yixing in...?" Kristina was interrupted by Chen’s fingers, placed on her lips as he had a sly smile on his face.

 

Kai overheard Baekhyun's whines and frowned as he gazed to his partner, standing next to him as he was talking to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

_Didn't Baekhyun know?_

It wasn’t like they kept their relationship a secret but they weren’t really ones to show it off, unlike the others. He caught Chen’s eye, he had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Kai let out an evil grin back to the older Kim as an idea popped into his mind.

“Hey, Yixing.” Kai whispered in his ear, slinging an arm around the male, bringing him closer to his side.

Confused at the sudden display of affection, Yixing turned to face him but Kai was waiting for that to happen. As soon as Yixing turns, Kai fuses their lips together, warm and possessive, using his tongue to coax Yixing’s mouth open. He internally rejoices when he hears Baekhyun’s loud intake of breath.

Yixing melts, tasting the desire and adoration on Kai, and slowly caves into the tanned male’s body. They broke apart when they heard Kyungsoo clearing his throat, too quickly for both’s liking. Yixing smiled quizzically, thinking about his partner’s sudden action.

“Nothing, I love you,” Kai said, smiling wider when hears Yixing’s peal of laughter as the other patted his butt.

Then, Yixing angles his free hand backwards and dips them deeply into of Kai’s back pocket, giving his ass a light squeeze before shifting his attention back to the conversation, keeping his hand in Kai’s pocket and Kai winked back at the trio opposite him, giving another sleazy wink towards Baekhyun and his jaw-dropped expression.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? Why was I the only one that didn’t know- even that large oaf was knew of their relationship before me!” Baekhyun screamed as he crossed his arms, giving Chanyeol a dirty look, to which the giant gave him a stare that oozed _“fight me bitch.”_

Chen let out a deep throaty laugh as he smothered the pouty man with hugs and kisses, snuggling his head into the crook of the other’s neck, much to Baekhyun’s disappointment. He pressed a kiss onto the other’s lips and although Baekhyun weakly protests and grumbles to how Chen plays unfair, he knows he’d not have it any other way.

 

 

 

“Thank for putting Aeris to sleep. Honestly, I don’t how you do it. She never falls asleep that quickly with me.” Luhua said when she saw Kristina entering the kitchen.

“I mean, you don’t call me godmother for no reason.” Kristina snorted, felling proud that she could the baby to sleep yet Luhua failed to do so as she grabbed a tablecloth to help Luhua with the dishes. Luhua simply narrowed her eyes as she kicked the tall woman’s shin playfully.

“How are you holding up? Sorry if it was too much today but I miss you…” Luhua stopped as she saw Kristina sigh, remembering her experience with gangs from last year. She still remains grateful that she and Tao got out alive.

Kristina simply shrugged, claiming she’s seen worse as she carried on drying the pile of wet dishes, one by one. Her mind drifted elsewhere as she nonchalantly rubbed the material against the porcelain.

“He still cares about you.” Luhua commented, snapping Kristina back to reality. “I don’t know what happened between you too but I saw the lingering gazes you two were giving each other. It was disgusting.”

“I don’t know anymore, Lu.” Kristina let out weak smile, looking away.

“You should talk to him, I’m pretty sure he’s more than ready to listen.”

“He knows about Leo. He seems pretty pissed that night and I don’t thin-” She flinched the sound of Luhua dumping the plates on the table before giving her a mean glare.

“Fuck’s sake, how long are both of you going to keep this up? I’m sick of you wearing your heart on your sleeve, waiting for him to always make the first move while he just runs around in circles, being a brooding bastard because he can’t deal with your fluctuating emotions” Luhua scolded her, her hands flailing everywhere as she was speaking to her best friend passionately.

“I get it, it’s hard! That used to be me five years ago when I found out the truth about Minseok! Yes, I hated him and yes, I felt confused because he was the only one that made me feel special and really took the time to understand me- I was miserable during our break, you were there to see it all happen! In fact, you were the one that told me to run back to him and talk it all out and we ended up just fine, I mean we’re happily married and have a kid together. So for once Wu Yifei, listen to your own advice.”

“But-”

 _“Talk. To. Him.”_ gritted her teeth, ignoring her excuses and pointing to lone figure outside. Everyone else seemed to disappear around the mansion thus the perfect opportunity for them to talk it out. . She just wanted to grab their stubborn heads and smash them together but she resisted.

She pushed Kristina towards the garden door and out of the house, saying one last line before slamming the door shut and locking it.

“You let him slip away once, don’t let him do it again.”

 

 

Kristina climbed the roof of the garden shed and contemplated whether to go near him but she thought _‘fuck it’_ , she carefully placed herself next to him. He was smoking, not that she was a fan but she couldn’t deny it looked sexy on him, reminding her of how ethereal he looked the first time she meet him.

If he noticed her presence, he didn’t show it and paid more attention to the smoke that disappeared into the air. It was strangely a hypnotizing sight and silence would’ve loomed over them for longer, if Kristina didn’t ruin it with her abrupt coughing. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, crushing the offensive stick before flicking it away, far away to not cause anymore damage that had already occurred to them.

After her mini fit, she looked up at him, all teary-eyed as she blinked her tears away. She could feel the magnetic pull his dark, hauntingly emotive eyes had, as if she was drowning in them. He was still hurting, she could tell but there was a faint glimmer of forgiveness- or defeat, she couldn’t tell.

“I-I, well, I wanted to- fuck… I’m sorry, that’s all I can say.” She stuttered, feeling herself overcoming with embarrassment. She received a fairly unamused glance from him as he turned away to stare the grounds in the front. He was probably sick of hearing those words from her.

“I see you’ve healed fairly well from the battered state you were in before, kitten.” He spoke up, monotonously like his days have been before she met this vibrant character. Not that he’d ever admit to her.

“Ah yeah, thanks again. Sorry ag-“

“Save it Kristina, if I hear that one word one more time, this time I won’t hesitate.” Suho interrupted her, his voice laced anger causing her to shrink away slightly.

“Hesitate to do what?” She whispered, feeling a lump in her throat.

“Why do you care? Are you going to run to brother dear and tell him that the big bad gangster was being mean to you? I’m sick of this artificial love you seem to delude yourself in, haven’t you had enough toying with me? ” He taunted at her maliciously, releasing an empty laugh as rage bore in his eyes.

She looked down at her shoes as her fingers fidgeted with each other, concentrating the fresh, hot tears dropping onto her thighs. Her heartstrings felt as if it was being twisted round and round, her own heart was shrivelling from the tightness. His harsh words really struck a chord; she really did mess up this time. She really tried to make it better but it seemed like she just made everything worse.

_It was officially over._

"I guess I deserve it for my mistake. But I’m not apologizing for my secrets I’ve kept. I’ve always been really guarded about my feelings but I’ve _never_ been in such vulnerability than in front of you, you _broke_ my heart that night and it fucking hurt- _still hurts._ I can’t fall back into that dangerous spiral of living in constant paranoia so I shut myself away from everyone. I can’t just throw my tainted bloodline to such savages just for you, no, not when I’ve kept it hidden for so long. You haven’t earned that privilege, Suho. You made it clear that we never had a chance so stop acting so butthurt over something as trivial as my backstabbing when you do the exact same!” Kristina declared her irritance, voice cracking as she kept her gaze fixated on her fading bruises, she was too scared to face him after her outburst.

Suho glanced at her, sighing at her forlorn state as he dropped his head into his hands. He was being a right asshole to her, especially when he _understands_ her. If he was in Kristina’s postion, he probably would’ve done the same, anything to protect his dysfunctional, pseudo- family that he called Exo. He need to man up and stop playing the victim.

“I’m sorry for the pain and sorrow I’ve caused you. None of this happened if we didn’t meet that night, you’re wrong because you don’t deserve this cruelness. You deserve the world and I add more misery to your suffering but I don’t want to let you go, I can’t stand seeing another man’s hands all over you. I can’t.” Suho confessed, intertwining his hands with her hand.

She looked at him through her wet eyelashes, unconsciously biting her lip as she saw his softened eyes trained on her. She was praying that he stopped talking, each word pulling on her heartstring, begging her to fall deeper for him. More tears were falling down her already stained cheeks as she vigorously shook her head, not believing his soothing words. He was just spouting nonsense that she wanted to hear.

“You're breaking my heart, kitten.”

That made a loud sob erupt from her abused lips, and she covered her face crying harder than she had before. He pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her soft, silky hair.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I care about you."

"Don't say that," She choked out, struggling to breathe as she punched his shoulder. "Please don't say something you don't mean. Prove it, you son of a bitch."

Her demand made him freeze, he didn’t reply back to her. He simply brought her slightly swollen wrist to his lips, leaving a trail of feathery kisses at her diminishing burns, hoping it conveyed the message. They stared at each other soundlessly, until Kristina cracked and her cold eyes lowered to his inviting lips. She finally allowed herself to act on impulse- for once, Kristina shattered her walls and did the one thing she was dying to do since she laid her sight on her sexy bad boy.

She pushed her body towards his, and draped her slender arms around his head, pulling his head down to her. His lips met her lips with fervour and an indescribable intensity, effectively taking her breath away. His arms wrapped her up and held her to his body. He brought a hand up to cup her face, holding her as closely as possible.

 

 

To her, he tasted of sin, corruption, and wickedness.

 

However, he was no monster or cold- blooded mobster.

 

He was an angelic disaster.

 

_Her fallen angel._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they arrive into an unoccupied room, Suho pushes Kristina up against the wall face first as soon as the door closes behind them. He thrust his crotch against Kristina’s, getting fully hard rapidly as blood rushes to fill his member. Kristina moans appreciatively and pushes her ass backwards to rub against him when he reaches down to palm the front of her skirt, releasing another elicting gasp from her.

“It’s now or never, kitten.” Suho groaned in her ear, purposely rubbing his lips against the shell as he walked them towards the bed. “I need your answer.”

“I need you to shut up and fill me up.” She huffed, turning around to face him. She pushed him down onto the bed as soon as the back of his knees hit the edge and pushes her skirt down quickly before crawling on top of Suho. She throws her top away and gets rid of her lacy bra with practiced ease.

“Taking it raw? Looks like the kinky claws are comin-“She silenced him with a deep, languid kiss, murmuring inbetween the short fluttering kisses of being on the Pill as she ripped his shirt off before tossing it to the ground where it met her shirt.

“Hey! That shirt was fucking expensive!” Suho whined, his hands roaming up thighs before kneading them. He always had a thing for her long, lean legs.

“Payback for my ripped dress, remember? If you like it so much, I’ll buy you ten of those.” She rolled her eyes as she begins to yank his tight trousers down. “Now be a good boy and spoil me .” She said in the authoritative tone she uses with her colleagues. She was getting rather impatient with all his teasing and slow movements.

Suho grins and pulls her down for a fierce kiss. He takes the moment she is distracted by the kiss to flip their position over, eagerly accepting her challenge. His muscular body towered over her slim one as he kisses her using his agile tongue to thoroughly search her hot cavern, making Kristina moan with pleasure into his mouth.

He slips her panties off and takes over when it comes to removing his pants as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, looking into Kristina’s clouded eyes as he undoes his belt, unzips his slacks – which fall to the ground – and slowly pulls his alert cock out of his boxer briefs. His little strip tease has her biting her swollen lip; she feels the heat pooling between her legs.

Suho takes a moment to relish the sight of Kristina beneath her, looking all dishevelled. Her platinum- blond hair fell around her head, framing her face as it enhanced her fair, smooth skin. Her cheeks were painted with a faint blush, her lips swollen and blood red from him sucking and biting it as her expressive eyes stared back at him, still retaining the mysteriousness. He was going to take his sweet time to explore every inch, every soft spot and every secret of this woman.

“What?” She breathed, looking confused to why he suddenly stopped.

 _“Beautiful.”_ He simply said, smiling wider as she averting her eyes in embarrassment, laughing at his sudden compliment. He wasn’t ever going to get tired of this goddess, not when she was such bold and powerful muse to his dark, melancholy life.

He releases his grip on her arms and presses his hands around her hips as he positions his cock at her entrance, hearing her soft whimpers as she automatically wraps her arms around his shoulders. He thrusts deep into Kristina filling her completely.

“You okay?” He asked, peppering her face with soft kisses. She nodded, trying to sink deeper, urging him to move.

Once he’s completely sheath himself inside her, Suho starts snapping his hips up, slamming his member in and out of Kristina rapidly, making her walls tighten deliciously around his length, and her fingers dig into his back hard enough to bruise. Suho sucks and nips all over her neck and chest, while pounding into Kristina  can’t help digging her nails into his back as she lets out moans and rapid-fire cursing, switching between Korean and Mandarin that could let the others know what dirty shenanigans they were up to.

Let them hear. They’d be glad to know that the sexual tension is put into good use and they weren’t dancing around each other hearts anymore.

Suho makes her come over and over again, each new angle allowing him to sink even deeper into her, reaching places inside she didn’t know she were possible to reach, while breathing, _‘Fuck kitten, you’re so beautiful’_ repeatedly into her skin.

“Come inside me, come inside me, come inside me,” Kristina chants, squeezing her eyes shut and her legs tighten around Suho suddenly when her walls start contracting and relaxing speedily, her orgasm milking his dick, making him groan in pleasure.

He loses all will to argue as he focuses on her tight slick walls around his cock and the small mewls that she lets out at his every thrust until he finally spills his seed inside her, feeling her tremble from overstimulation. It felt so fucking great that he felt almost feels lightheaded. It’s like all the tension in his body is being sucked out of him, and he can finally breathe.

He slows his thrusts as his cock continues to ejaculate inside of her and Kristina pulls him in for a gentle kiss as Suho pulls out and drops his face in the crook of her neck. When he looks up, Kristina is giving him a contented smile with secretive crescent eyes. Suho leans in to kiss her passionately and her gummy smile gets bigger.

 

Eventually, they lie together on the bed as Kristina cuddles into Suho’s arms and under the duvet, barely able to keep her eyes open. Suho simply gazed at her fondly; the hickeys and bruises stark against her still-flushed skin and faint red marks still evident round her wrists from his grip, feeling his cum leak out of her and onto his leg but they were both too exhausted to do anything.

“I’m not letting you walk away this time,” Kristina broke the silence, listening to his melodic heartbeat as she traced the lining of each abdominal muscle. She shivered at the sudden vibrations of his deep chuckle as he placed her back gently on the mattress, leaning on one arm to face her.

“I think we’re tied too deep together to keep avoiding our fate. We’ll just keep finding each other.” He stated, tucking the loose strands of her icy blond hair, it seemed to go well with her now- shattered cold demeanour as he kissed the worry away from her mind.

“Which reminds me…” She broke apart, pushed him off her and scrambled to the edge of the bed, trying to reach her skirt. Instead of questioning her action, he simply appreciated the sight or her ass, whistling lowly as he gives her backside a onceover. She returns back to his warmth, placing something in his hand. He examines the item before letting out a shocked laugh.

 

_An Ace of Spades- the card of changes._

 

One of the most powerful cards on deck and she straight up handed it to him.

_Just like the time he did with her… twice..._

 

Traditionally, it means death, transformation, _an ending._ However, at the same time, it means a new beginning, change and rebirth.

_When there is one ending, a new beginning starts._

“I know this is it really backwards and we’ve done every shameless act before the getting to know part but I’d like to start over, leaving the heartbreak in past- Stop laughing!” She cried out, pouting in emotional turmoil as she watches him double over, wiping the tears of his angelic face.

“I’m sorry but this is so cute. I feel bad because this time, _I_ don’t have one for you. Why are you so adorable?” Suho chuckled, hugging her tightly as she tried to struggle out of her grasp before giving up.

“Did you even listen to me?” She muffled as her face was smashed against his solid chest. He tilted her face to gaze at her, bringing his face to closer to hers. He nodded and pressed a trail of kisses, leading down her neck and across her collarbone, darkening the colour of her hickeys.

Suddenly, a mischievous thought crept in his mind. He stopped and leaned over her, his lips hovering just above hers.

“What would happen if I didn’t want this or you didn’t want this anymore?” He asked, sending her a cheeky grin, masking the fear of uncertainty that was lingering in his mind. He witnessed her eyes darken and her face harden, accentuating her sharp features as she grabbed the gun by the bedside and placed it by his heart.

“Then, I will _actually_ kill you and you could do the same.” Kristina said, a ghost of a smirk resonated on her glowing face; he definitely didn’t miss the glimmer of excitement that flashed across the orbs.

“Well then kitten, let’s leave these toys for the older boys to play around with,” He teased, taking the gun off her as he let his mouth mould against her as they wrapped themselves in the sheets, limbs tangled as they were living off the rush they felt the first night they slept together, the first time their fates got stuck together. 

They were two people that were destined to keep meeting until they gave in to their real desires, until they accepted their inevitable bond.

 

 

_The King finally caught his Queen._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  well, this is the end!!!  It started as a random, plotless one- shot which turned into some twisted story. This will always have a special place in my heart and who knows if I ever come back to this in the future, probably not since I'm lazy af. Don't forget to comment and kudos, they are very much appreciated <3<3   
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated :))  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
